The unusual bonds
by kaaya
Summary: Rin is thrown into the world of demons, mikos and magic, the world that never exists for 'normal' people due to a certain demon's revenge on the inu youkai's, the most powerful demons. Rin finds herself carrying the heir to all this power. RinSess InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

**The unusual bonds**

The stranger approached Rin on her way home after a tiresome school day. She was thinking about the kids at school and a smile reached her lips. She had to do the pending paper works and dine with the schoolteachers. It was nearing ten in the night.

'_Kids...are so lovely. They grasp things very easily, especially if they are kindergarten monsters.'_

She chuckled at her own thought, '_Monsters, indeed.'_

She felt somebody behind her and turned around. Panic coursed through her body.

"Sir, are you alright?"She asked the man who had been following her. He was holding his head as if in pain with his right hand and his left hand was outstretched as if to ask for help. Rin couldn't help but notice the man's height and his unusual hair color. It was definitely not black but she could not point out which color it was either, in the darkness.

She heard some muffled noise coming from him.

"I am sorry, but what did you just say."Rin said, inching towards him and holding his cold left hand. She gently maneuvered him to the tree nearby and made him sit. Rather, tried to.

He rose to his full height and caught her wrist.

"Aaah."Rin cried painfully.

"Get away from me, you filthy human." The man shouted at her.

"Filthy human? Pardon me but all here, are humans."Rin retorted in spite of the pain in her wrist.

"Just shut the hell up and get lost." The man said.

Rin noticed something sticking to his back and on a closer look found out that it was some kind of syringe.

"Sir, please calm down. I am trying to help you here." Rin said as she forced him to sit down.

He pushed her aside and tried to keep good distance while muttering something like, _stupid human... get away..._ Rin rolled her eyes and reached his back. She pulled the syringe and this caused an outburst. She was thrown into the small woods and she scrambled onto her fours. She looked up to see the man but what she saw shocked her.

"Oh... my...god..."Rin breathed.

What stood in front of her was not a man at all. He had hair that touched his ankle and his eyes were blood red and glowing. He was a towering six feet and more than that. His face began to show purple streaks on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead that were glowing. He snarled.

"I told you to get away." He bared his fangs.

Rin's face changed from shock to pure horror. She stood up and backed when the 'demon' crouched holding his head and convulsing again and his suit was beginning to rip. When she saw he was in pain, her kindness surfaced again. But her mind raced and pulled her back, running. She turned around and began to run, deep into the woods. The twigs crunched under her feet and some branches bruised her exposed skin. Yet, she ran with her heart pounding against her rib cage. She tripped and fell. She quickly got up to hear a deafening roar. Certainly the man, no the 'demon'.

She looked back alarmed to find nobody there. She heard a small 'plop' behind her. She gulped audibly and turned around. She the demon was sitting there, studying her. She inched backward and crawled back. The demon shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and dug his fists to the ground to gain some control. Rin was on heels again.

But suddenly she felt her blouse being ripped apart from the backside. Sharp claws pierced her skin and she cried out in pain. She held her front clothing to save her chastity until she was tackled on the ground. His whole weight pinned her down and her chin started bleeding from getting hurt. Her left cheek started bleeding from the bruises due to impact on the ground. The demon dug his claws on her shoulders and turned her around. He ripped away her front part exposing her chest that started developing streaks of blood. He pulled the skirt down leaving trail of blood. She cried out in pain, into the darkness, pleading for help. He silenced her by bringing his lips to hers and thrusting his tongue into her mouth with such a ferocity that sent shudders of pain throughout her body. After sometime he recoiled back as if he were stung and looked at her and their position.

"No...argh...get away...no..."He seemed to roar. Rin noticed that he was fighting for his sanity and noticed a momentary change in color of his eyes. They were amber colored for a split second before turning back to red color filled with lust.

"Oh no...please Sir, get a grip of yourself...please don't harm me."Rin said with great difficulty. After all she was losing blood fast.

She heard a roar again and felt the demon bite her just above the collarbone to her right. Pure pain was what she felt and agony as tears fell from her eyes as she felt the demon forcing into her breaking her womanhood. She felt more pain as the demon hurt her even more drawing blood with his claws as her skin was ripped. She realized that the demon was still drawing blood from her neck as she slipped into a world of darkness.

Two figures were witnessing this scene from atop the tree. The woman with red eyes showed disgust.

"You could have killed him. But this... I don't get it." She said.

"The shame... Kagura...will slay him every second, every day for the rest of his life." The man said who was well veiled in the dark.

"So this is just the beginning." The woman, Kagura, replied beginning to understand what the other man was saying to him. But the look of disgust did not leave her face.

"Let's go. And leave him to his hell." The man said with an evil smirk.

"RIN!"Kagome woke up with horror. A hand snaked around her naked waist.

"What is it, wench?"Inuyasha asked irritated, sour from being woken up by his mate's scream. Kagome darted out from the bed and headed to the wardrobe. She was murmuring 'oh my god' over and over again.

"Will you quit the shit and answer what the hell are you doing, bitch?"Inuyasha ground out annoyed.

"Its Rin. She is in trouble, I can feel it, and we have to go Yash."Kagome said hurriedly.

"Kagome, it must be your hallucination. We could go to her...but she doesn't know you. She doesn't even know you exist."Inuyasha sighed getting into his clothes anyway. He knew his mate's brain too well. If she wanted to go, she will go. He realized that if she wanted to meet Rin now, after all these years of 'non-existence', it was a matter of urgency.

Kagome pulled him by his shirt. "I know I don't exist for her, but she is my little sister. I have looked after her all these years... I love her and today she is in danger. I know it...she has called. I have to go."Kagome said with such urgency and helplessness in her voice and there were unshed tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Okay, Kagome. We'll go." Inuyasha said holding her hand. He led her to the balcony and crouched to get her on his back.

"You lead me now. I don't know anything."Inuyasha said jumping off their mansion.

Kagome closed her eyes and detected Rin's aura. She opened her eyes with determination. "Let's go."

Upon reaching the woods, Inuyasha was nauseated due to the stench of blood and... His eyes widened. He had dropped Kagome on the ground safely.

"Oh shit. This is not good." He ran towards the source.

"I am coming too."Kagome yelled after him tears flowing down her cheeks. She could hear the sirens of the police and ambulance from far off.

When she reached the clearing, she stopped in her tracks. Inuyasha's face was scrunched up and it showed alarm. This disturbed Kagome.

She studied the two breathing but unconscious bodies. One was of a woman who was just out of her teens. Her body was naked but thanks to all the cuts, wounds and bruises, fully smeared in blood. The body beside her, equally naked, was of blood too. Her blood. His silver hair caused her eyes to bulge.

"Is it...?"Inuyasha asked uncertainly.

"Yes...definitely...Sesshoumaru-sama..."Kagome breathed.

"Oh fuck... what have you done Sesshoumaru..."Inuyasha ran his hand through his long silver locks.

As sirens sounded close, Inuyasha lifted Sesshoumaru's body with an 'uff'.

"What about Rin?"Kagome asked.

"They will take her to the hospital. Go with her." He said bounding off muttering something like,_ fat, heavy bastard. _Kagome erased Sesshoumaru's presence in that place with her powers before the police arrived.

Kagome hid herself as she watched the police work begin and the powerful miko followed her shattered sister to the hospital.

Her sister, who knew nothing of demons and miko's and magic (like other humans), had been dragged into the middle of their mysterious world that had not existed for 'normal' people. Unknown fear gripped her as she followed the ambulance.

A/N: My second story with my fav pairing, Sess and Rin! I know it is kind of dark in the beginning but I promise it will end good (fingers crossed). Second and third chapters finished, have to post it. Tell me how is it, please...R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: So second chapter is here...!

Chapter two

Inuyasha was staring at, now resting, Sesshoumaru at their mansion. His face had the disgusted look on his face.

'The bastard...loathing humans and now...'Inuyasha's trail of thoughts was cut by somebody's voice.

"Kouga was right all along. Sesshoumaru was not himself when he did that." A man with violet eyes and a little ponytail declared.

"Whaddya mean, monk?"Inuyasha asked.

"This syringe, my dear boy, made him do it." The man said raising the syringe to Inuyasha.

"Where did you get this from, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kouga and Ayame found it there. It had Sesshoumaru's and Rin's scent on it. The fluid it contained triggered him to mate forcefully, with or without his consent."Miroku finished.

Inuyasha silently processed what Miroku had said. It struck him then.

"Mate? Don't tell me this bastard is mated to her now. I thought he just raped her."Inuyasha said his voice raising.

"I am afraid so, Inuyasha-sama. He is. The real problem will start only when he wakes up." Ayame said brushing her orange hair with her hands.

Just then a young kitsune made it to the tip of Sesshoumaru's bed.

"But why would somebody do that?"He almost wailed.

"Come here, Shippo-kun."Ayame ordered gently.

"Somebody has done this intentionally. Everybody knows Sesshoumaru's view about humans. Apart from his flings he has never had intention to mate all these two hundred years. If he is mated now, that too a human..."Miroku said.

"...a human, then he will undergo self-induced torture."Inuyasha finished for Miroku.

Ayame nodded along with Miroku.

"He will never live up to it. We must seal him, at least temporarily." Ayame suggested.

"But why?"Inuyasha quirked his eyebrows.

"When he realizes that he has a mate, he'd want to be with her. You yourself know it Yash. It is an inu youkai instinct. Or else it will drive him crazy. But when he finds out she is a human, he might end up killing her." Miroku filled in.

Meanwhile...

Kagome was inside the hospital room, seeing clearly what the doctors were doing. They were oblivious to her, though. A single tear slipped from her eyes. She wiped them away, harshly.

"Sesshoumaru will pay for this." She said to herself.

"Its amazing she has survived this brutality. She is merely twenty." One of the doctors said.

"Yes. Rape and severe injuries. It is confusing at the same time." Another said.

One of the nurses was cleaning her face and neck.

"Doctor, look at this. There seems to be two puncture marks. Here." She said cleaning that place to show them a clear view.

"What?" One of the doctors said.

'Puncture marks?'Kagome gasped.

'Has Sesshoumaru...but this is highly unlikely.'Kagome's mind raced.

'Kagome...come back!'Inuyasha's voice boomed in her head.

'No, I can't. Rin is not okay.'Kagome answered back.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a new doctor.

"Hello everyone. I am Doctor Houshi. I will take over now; you both are wanted in the ER. Now." She said.

As the doctors left, Kagome showed herself.

"Sango, thank god you are here."Kagome said as Sango sprang to work.

"We have got a situation back at the West palace. Kagome you have to go, now."Sango said.

"No, I heard Yash. I am not going anywhere."Kagome said her face showing determination. Sango dropped whatever she was doing and turned to her.

"Your sister, Kagome, probably is the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru. You are the only one who can seal him. You have to go if you want your sister alive."Sango said shaking her violently.

Kagome eyed the clock behind Sango. It showed half hour past twelve. She looked at Sango and nodded not bothered by the tears she was shedding.

At the West palace...

Sesshoumaru had started moving, his purple marks appearing again. Miroku sealed him and looked at Inuyasha desperately.

"Kagome...come fast..."Inuyasha seemed to shout.

"The drug is still working!"Ayame gasped.

"Am afraid so. So move I will seal him now."Kagome said suddenly bursting through the door.

"Finally. Do it fast, Kagome-san."Miroku said.

Kagome threw a glance at Yash who nodded, she went to the bed and took out a pink jewel and started mumbling.

There was a sudden surge of power after all, if you wanted to seal the powerful dog demon Lord Sesshoumaru; you had to be the best miko.

Sesshoumaru was covered in a pink light. He woke up startled and his head pounding. His vision seemed to bring up a certain girl with brown eyes and black tresses. He shook his head violently to steady himself. He needed someone beside him, but that someone was not there. He could trace that scent on Kagome. He realized he was under a spell and they were trying to seal him. The demon inside would not consider anything. 'FIND HER!' It said to him and his eyes went blood red. He shattered the seal and there was a little explosion.

"Every body okay?"Kagome called out sitting up on the floor. She saw Inuyasha jumping out the window and found out that Sesshoumaru's bed was empty. She had a stricken expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru found the hospital and smelt his 'mate's' scent. He jumped up to the windowsill.

Alarm suddenly went of alerting the entire hospital.

Sango, who was still desperately trying to clean the wounds of Rin, looked up to find the light flickering. It was just few seconds before the whole hospital was drowned in darkness.

She went out leaving Rin with her trusted Kirara.

"Kirara, stay." She ordered.

Just as she went out locking the door outside, Sesshoumaru broke the glass of the window and entered inside. He went up to the bed and regarded his 'mate'. He realized it was a human. His mind told him to kill the girl before his youki attached his soul to hers. And that was not far away. He realized his urge to be with her and it had intimidated him.

'Weak, useless, messy human. Can not be my mate.' He thought as he raised his claws with poison whip to strike her. His demon inside was fighting with him to protect its mate. He held his head again, for it started to hurt severely. He heard somebody behind and he lashed out. He found Kirara unconscious in her transformed form. He turned his attention toward the human girl again. She was in a bloody mess. 'Too weak to exist.' He made up his mind to do it before she'd merge with him.

He raised the whip to lash her but stopped abruptly as he neared her chest. Creases formed on his forehead slaying his cold face stature. He bent down low to the girl and inhaled her scent deeply. Slowly, ever so slowly, the drug lost its effect and amber returned to his eyes. He stood towering over the girl's naked form and silently regarded her. He would soon lose consciousness, he realized.

'I've seen her somewhere. I know her.' He gaze seemed to soften as the recognition dawned and he flicked his eyes up to see in time the light come back. He was not quite able to place her through his drug induced mind.

"What do you mean you the power unit was damaged?"Sango's voice boomed over the other side of the door.

Sesshoumaru glanced toward the door, his cold expression back long time ago. He made his decision. His clawed hands reached for the girl.

Sango opened the door and she was shell-shocked. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her. Bile was rising up her throat. She saw Kirara wounded on the other side the room.

Rin was nowhere to be seen. Sango slumped to the floor.

Sesshoumaru cursed the sudden rain. Cursing was not at all him, usually he was a person who was calm and not let his emotions show, come what may. But today, it was different. The rain-washed the girl's blood away showing a better view of her face.

'Hardly a woman.' Sesshoumaru thought as he made his way back to the West palace. Still, the bruises were bleeding and she was losing blood. Sesshoumaru landed in a strong tree branch and regarded her. He was clearly disgusted at the idea of being smeared with a human's blood. He did not have much time to think about this, though. He was slipping, fast. He licked at her wounds to help her heal quickly. After that was done, he removed his robe and wrapped it around her and sped off again, to the mansion.

He reached his room and saw the damage. He let out a string of curse, in his mind though.

He jumped to another room and made her lie down. 'I know you, girl…its you…!'

He recognized the girl.

By the smell of the room, it was his half brother's and it was reeking of his smell.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Is that you?"Shippou asked meekly.

Sesshoumaru saw the little kitsune and said, "The girl, runt. Be with her." With that his body gave up and he fell royally (oops!) to the floor. Jaken had followedthe kitsune and barged into the room finding Shippou sitting on the bed with some girl and Sesshoumaru sprawled on the floor.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"His cry echoed throughout the room.

"Sango...how did this happen?"Kagome managed between the sobs. Sango sat there in the room, with Kirara trying to nudge her. She was motionless staring outside.

"Yep. It was Sesshoumaru all right. He blasted the power."Inuyasha said entering the room and scowled finding Kouga comforting Kagome.

"Sango, it will be alright. Please, collect yourself."Miroku reasoned with her.

Sango felt guilty." Its my fault, if only I did not leave this room, if only..."

"Sango, we will find her. Alive."Inuyasha said getting annoyed by his mate's crying and Sango's sudden stubborn behavior.

"Kirara...let's go."Sango suddenly bellowed.

Just then, Kouga's mobile went off. He picked it up making face. Yes, it was Jaken's.

"Kouga...get everybody's ass here." Kouga winced at the tone and had to keep the mobile away from his ear.

"Will you stop shouting, you half grown imbecile!"Kouga screamed.

"Kouga...come here. Sesshoumaru's back."Ayame's voice boomed over the phone. Everybody, including Sango stopped. Kagome prepared herself for the worst. If Sesshoumaru was back then, Rin was…

Kagome shook her head and tears started again.

"Okay, we are on our way."Kouga attempted to switch off the cell.

"And Rin's with him."Ayame informed.

Suddenly, the room was very quiet.

"Its a relief that she's safe. Wonder why he didn't kill her?"Kagome stated. She was staring at Rin's sleeping figure and Shippou who had slept near her head. It was as if he was comforting her and she, in turn, was comforted. Sango and Ayame held Kagome's hand to reassure her. Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku had taken Sesshoumaru to another room.

"That is because she is pupped."Kouga said as he entered the room

"What?" Kagome and Sango cried while Ayame was too shocked to say anything.

"What are you talking about, mangy wolf?"Inuyasha howled.

"Use your nose, dog breath."Kouga retorted.

Inuyasha went closer to her and inhaled deeply. His eyes widened. "So soon?" He whispered.

Kagome looked at his eyes as if to question him.

Inuyasha straightened up and murmured," Looks like we got us a situation here."

"Nope, what we got here is the Lady of the Western Lands and heir to his throne."Kouga said.

Silence filled the room. They had shifted Rin to another room to clean her. Ayame looked at the potrait of Sesshoumaru when he was a teenager with his father. She sighed.

"How are we going to face Sesshoumaru-sama? and Rin? Both of them?"Ayame said aloud. Everybody nodded in silence.

A/N: Really...its awkward! How is Sesshoumaru gonna face 'em? Can't imagine...next chappie comin' soon...! I thank 'chew chew', ketch19,icygirl2, and angel's heart1622. By the way angel, 'poor' is not only Rin but Sessh too. Understand his plight, its really gonna blow him!

Next chapter, Rin's already met Sessh before and they meet face to face now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**A/N**: It is the third chapter. I really had to rack my brains to keep Sessh in his character. So on with the story...

**Chapter three**

Sun's rays touched her face and she realized she had to get up. But she also was aware of the pounding pain her body and between her legs. The events of the 'damned' night played in her mind. She attempted to get up but took her own time.

'Be calm Rin, there is nothing for you to lose. Be calm.' She reasoned with herself.

She was true. She had lost her mother and Souta, her dearest brother, to an accident when she was only eight. She went to live with her godfather who promptly sent her to the boarding school. There was no love except for her few friends and she had to grow up fast, despite her age. At the age of nineteen, she broke away from her god father and started to teach kindergarten children in an orphanage, who gladly welcomed her with open arms. True, she had nothing to lose, but...

She took a deep breath and realized that her left thumb was wet and...being sucked? She quickly turned to see what it was.

'Ouch! That hurt.'Rin said mentally.

But despite her pain, she forced a smile. It was a little kid about six years and he was sucking her thumb.

'Kawai!'She thought. But she quickly dismissed it when she realized that the kid had fur-ball tail and unusual ears. Her eyes widened and she was about to shriek.

"Rin...you are awake!" The voice boomed near the edge of the bed.

"Yes. I am."Rin looked the new face.

"I am Kagome."Kagome introduced herself to her sister and she felt guilty. Rin merely nodded.

"How come I am not ina hospital? And I am in this..."Rin said, suddenly looking around for the first time. It spun a little while before falling into place. It was...huge. Her apartment would be only one eighth of this room. She quickly saw the bed, how enormous it was and its blankets were very silky and pillows...well no headache, so soft. With the curtains and Persian carpets, she concluded she was not at a hotel but at a mansion.

Kagome was silently watching her, amazed. Any normal girl would have recoiled and started throwing tantrums, not tantrums but you do get the idea, screaming, crying. That was when it hit her, her sister's childhood. Kagome again felt guilt tearing her heart.

"You are in West palace. Well, it is a palace, you see."Kagome said, looking at the expression Rin was giving.

"You still did not answer me, Madam. Why am I here?"Rin's voice rose.

She removed herself from the bed and approached the big window. She couldn't walk properly. She glanced at the big lawn in front of the window, which seemed to stretch forever.

"Nobody would understand."Kagome replied. 'She is tough. She will get the truth.'

Rin looked at her, her face showing confusion. There was a partition in the room with huge curtains seeming to cover a potrait. Rin glanced at Kagome again and looked at her as if to say continue.

"You do remember the person you met yesterday, don't you Rin? How will you tell the cops about this 'demon'? How will you explain your ripped body? Sure, you know what happened yesterday, at the same time, you'd look as if an animal attacked you. No human can harm you that way."Kagome said carefully, chose her words so that she can make Rin understand without her going to a denial mode.

Rin was taking in Kagome's words. She was true. Nobody could have explained, hell, she would not be in a position to explain yesterday's events. Who would believe her, if she tells a full-grown man's eyes glowed red. Nobody.

"So, you'd believe?"Rin asked her. She was getting afraid and her heart began thumping against her chest, giving her a déjà vu.

"Yes. I would believe you. I think Rin, you have fallen into the world that never existed for normal people."Kagome said.

Rin felt at ease in spite of the growing fear, near this person. She seemed to have a calming effect on her.

Rin felt herself going to see the portrait. It was two men, maybe with age difference or two or less. But the younger man awed her. Her eyebrows rose vanished in her bangs. She knew him!

_' "Truth or dare, Rin-chan?"Her friend asked her sweetly._

_Rin rolled her eyes. "Dare...it is dare this time."Rin said._

_"Oooh, giving us surprises huh? Fine." The rest of the three girls huddled together to discuss. Rin allowed her eyes to stray and it settled on a certain gentleman in a gray suit sipping coffee in the opposite restaurant. He had this 'don't-care-a-damn' attitude and was reading the newspaper. He had long flowing sliver hair, which was abnormal. He was unusually tall too. Rin raised her eyebrows; she had seen many handsome guys but never a beautiful guy. He suddenly got up to pay the bill and she was interrupted._

_"Oh Rin-chan. Earth to Rin. You there?"Her friend asked._

_"Yes. I am here. Tell me what I gotta do."Rin said fear gnawing a little in her stomach. She never dared, only truth. Today out of the blue, she agreed to 'dare'._

_The girls pulled her and murmured something into Rin's ear. Rin's eyes bulged out and she was refusing flat to do whatever they said._

_"Hmm. I knew this. Rin is a chicken." One of the girls pouted._

_Rin looked nervously at the gentleman she was eyeing before. 'What the heck! I can do this.' She got up without warning and started walking behind that 'beautiful gentleman'. He was walking but was a lot faster. She had to run._

_She ran up to him and said, "Excuse me, Sir." The man looked at her but chose to ignore her and kept walking. Rin rolled her eyes as she ran again and blocked his way._

_"Sir, please. Listen to me, will you?" Rin almost pleaded. The man looked at her as if to say, 'go on'._

_'Man with few words, eh? Oh...no words.' Rin thought._

_"I have this bad habit of appreciating people. Even if I don't know them. Wait, wait. The way you sat in that coffee shop, the way you were reading the newspaper, the way you walk, is very stylish. It was very...' Rin gulped before continuing,"...sexy?" That was more a question. She looked up to him, he was almost a feet taller than her._

_"Thank you for the time. Besides that, you don't have to know me, I don't have to know you."Rin said and ran back to her friends, not looking back even once. _

_Her friends patted her and cheered her. Rin closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. She peeked through her friends, to see that man, but he was gone. Rin straightened up to get a better view but he was gone._

_And that was how they both had met. And, they kept on bumping into each other, after that.'_

"What is he doing here?"Rin asked loudly.

"You know him?"Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes. I know him."Rin said. Then, it hit her. It was him yesterday. That suit, that hair, she should have known. Her eyes grew wide on this new information. He had become the man of her fantasies after their first encounter. Who could forget those amber pools? How she had yearned to know his name, every time they crossed each other. Yearned to know him better.

But she did not expect this. This was not the way she had wanted.

"That is nice then. This could be less awkward, since you both know each other."Kagome breathed sigh of relief.

Rin looked at her, still contemplating the new situation.

"Is he here? I mean, is this his place?"Rin asked doubtfully. Of course she had seen him in expensive cars many times and in jewelery shops buying diamonds to, well, women. Different one each time. But that had not stopped her from dreaming about him. She saw those women with him and she felt like a boy compared to them. Of course, little did she know that they were all demons she saw and well, human women never satisfied him, or so he thought.

"Yes. It is his mansion."Kagome replied. She was beginning to get stressed.

"Then what in god's name is he? And this kid here?"Rin asked desperately pointing to Shippou.

"They are all demons. Yes, Rin. Demons exist and so do mikos and other mythical creatures. It is just that, we are underground. We don't want to cause chaos."Kagome said looking for reactions.

"We? You are one of them?"Rin asked, backing away.

"No. No, I am human too. It is just that I am a miko."Kagome replied, trying to close the distance between them.

" A miko. Ha. They existed what, some three hundred years ago?"Rin said justifying herself. She was simply unable to accept his information.

"Yes. I am a miko, Rin. That is why I stayed away from you, all these years. I am your sister."Kagome said in a flow, but regretted it once it escaped her mouth. Rin looked at her as if Kagome had hit her hard. She looked at Kagome and she was glowing light pink. That was because she was highly stressed and her aura was disturbed.

"My sister...?"Rin breathed. She had a vague memory of her mother conversing about a girl being given away. But she was Kagome? Yes, it was Kagome. She had not given much importance to it. But now...

"Yes, Rin. I am Higurashi Kagome. I was. I was a miko, so had to be given away. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you. Don't give me that look Rin. I have always watched over you. I have always been protecting you. But yesterday...its as if fate itself..."

Rin was thinking furiously. Yes, she had felt Kagome before. All those nights of tears, she felt somehow comforted. It was Kagome. She suddenly felt stung. She did one thing she could think of. She slapped Kagome. After all these years of lonliness, she couldn't bear Kagome had kept herself from her.

"Kagome. It is good to know that I have somebody in this world after all. But...I have to leave. I want to clean myself and then, I will go back to my life. And I will pretend that...none of this happened."Rin said sternly but she quivered when she said that last sentence. How could she forget?

Kagome felt her cheeks burn. 'Whoa! Some slap.' But she had no time to be bitter about this. Rin could never leave this place. She could never be normal. She is after all one of them. She was happy for that, that her sister came to her, but she did not deserve to come like this.

"You can not leave Rin."Kagome said and noticed that Rin had stopped in her tracks.

"Demons world it is now. You cannot just leave. You are mated to Sesshoumaru-sama now. You cannot leave even if you try,"Kagome said. It was true. Rin could not leave Sesshoumaru. She was his mate. It would be disastrous for both of them. Especially Sesshoumaru, being an inu youkai.

Suddenly they heard some commotion from the door. Kagome guessed it was coming from down the hall. She knew who it was, Sesshoumaru. The drug was still active.

"I have to leave you now. You can have your bath. I will come to you shortly."Kagome said and she walked off.

"Remember, both of you are victims here."Kagome whispered so that Rin could not hear her. But she had heard.

Rin rolled her eyes as the door shut. She convulsed and clutched her chest. It was as if she was being ripped apart. She reconsidered Kagome's words. After all the warmth she felt from her was due to the fact that Kagome was her sister. And she was a miko, Rin knew about mikos and demons; her history books were full of them. She decided to listen to her sister now, she world not wish bad for her. She went to the bathroom to clean herself.

"Gah! He's too strong!"Inuyasha cried trying to restrain his transformed brother along with Kouga and Miroku. Miroku had some ofudas on Sesshoumaru, but they were not helping.

Kagome was chanting and trying to give more powers to Miroku's ofudas. It was practically tiring everybody of them. Sesshoumaru was constantly screaming and trying to tell something amidst that ruckus.

_'Go away...leave me alone...what's happening...'_

Rin's eyes snapped open with the soap still on. She was hearing voices in her head. As the soap burned her eyes, she quickly washed her face. 'I have to get away from here.'

She wrapped a robe around her figure and suddenly stopped in front of the mirror. There were two bright red puncture marks. She remembered seeing them in Kagome's neck too. She almost touched them, but they seemed to be burning. Rin closed her eyes again. She had regarded her wounds while bathing. They were not meant to heal so fast. It was simply puzzling. Suddenly she was getting these voices in her head, as if somebody was talking to her. She shook her head to relieve those thoughts. She came out and eyed the room. She met a pair of big eyes watching her. It was the kitsune. She smiled, she simply had to, and she loved kids.

"Hai! I am Rin. What is your name?"Rin asked.

"Shippou. I am Shippou."He answered. As Rin smiled more, he jumped into her arms. Rin was alarmed at first, but opened her arms to embrace him.

"Hmm...you smell like Sesshoumaru-sama. You are his mate, right?"Shippou asked looking at her innocently.

Rin glanced around the room, unable to answer him. He was a kid right?

"Well, Kagome said it too. But I actually don't understand this concept."Rin whispered to herself. Shippou being a demon picked it up.

"Well, mates are like husband and wife. Although in demons, its a bit more strong, I think."Shippou said. Rin arched her eyebrows. Such a small kid.

"How old are you, Shippou-kun?"She asked.

"Well, six almost but in human years, its almost twelve."Shippou said as a matter of fact.

Rin couldn't help smiling at his innocent answers, but she was amazed by this new world. She still couldn't understand this 'mate' thing though. She knew its literal meaning and it had confused her.

"How strong?"Rin found herself asking.

"Strong as your souls. The bond between you both is of the souls. It connects you to him and him to you. It is more than love can actually bind."

Rin turned in the direction the answer had come from. It was Kagome and she was hurt. Her hair was a mess and she had few streaks of blood oozing from her exposed skin. Another woman accompanied her, it was Sango. She was equally harmed.

"And what happened to you both?"Rin asked concerned.

Kagome had left the door open. So Rin got her answer. It was a desperate cry of agony. She recognized it as Sesshoumaru's.

The second she heard it, the stabbing was back. She felt as if she was being ripped apart from the inside. She found herself walking first and running, later, with still Shippou in her arms. She did not hear her sister's cries that were telling her to do otherwise. She had to be there, it was as if the most urgent thing to do. She neared the door and found a man with a staff that jingled.

"I am afraid, my lady, you can not enter."Miroku said preventing her from going in.

The door opened to reveal a silver haired man, with doggy ears on the top of his head. For a minute, Rin thought it was Sesshoumaru and cringed. She pushed away Miroku's hand and replied, "I can."

She even passed a gaping Inuyasha and went inside. Her mouth formed an 'o'. She let Shippou on the floor.

She saw Sesshoumaru convulsing with pain and his hands were clutching his head. He was in the same plight as yesterday. She felt fear striking her, but today it was different. She saw another pair, a man with an orange haired woman and both were injured the same way. The man saw her and his eyes showed shock.

"What the hell is she doing here?" He shouted.

For a minute, all the chaos seemed to end as Sesshoumaru looked up with his red eyes to look at her.

Rin gulped. She could not tear her eyes away from him. At least he stopped his menace.

Inuyasha silenced Kouga from across the room waving at him. They were staring at the two people now.

Rin was taken aback by the expression of his eyes. It showed pain and regret. It contrasted yesterday's. She inched towards him and he impulsively started convulsing with pain again.

Rin felt the pain again.

_'The bond between you both, is of the souls. It connects you to him and him to you.'_ Kagome's words echoed in her head.

She reached the bed and moved her hands slowly to his enormous form. It was amazing at the same time terrifying.

_'Remember, both of you are victims here.'_

She embraced him as if it was the right thing to do at that time. He reciprocated, but still was convulsing.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

"Mine. Mate." The demon said and Rin's eyes widened in understanding. She was finally getting the concept of 'mate' in bits and pieces, but she was getting it nevertheless.

He lapped at the mark he gave her. Rin stiffened with a jerk. Slowly he made her to see his face. It turned from red to amber, back again. Rin's breath was caught in her throat. She was seeing the man of her dreams but it was a war within her. But she put it to rest. At least for the time being.

"The appreciating girl."Sesshoumaru said, with his cold stare. She thought, whether she could wipe that cold stare from his face.

But more than that, she felt warm that he knew her.

She shook her head.

"Higurashi Rin." She replied.

No change, he was still staring at her. Then it happened.

He collapsed taking her with him. She fell on the bed with him on top.

"Rin..."He said and closed his eyes. Rin blinked and felt his whole body against hers. She let out her breath, finally.

"Umm...help."Rin said meekly.

Silently, Inuyasha was swearing the person who'd harmed both Rin and Sesshoumaru.

'You will pay, bastard. Whoever you are.'

"Now why he didn't harm her?"Shippou asked scratching his head.

"Well, for one, his youki has accepted her as his mate and other, she is the mother of his child."Miroku said eyeing Inuyasha and Kouga who were pushing Sesshomaru away from Rin.

"I am what?"Rin shouted that jolted Jaken who was weeping for his master, away from the mansion, across the lawn.

**A/N:**So what do u think? Don't think Sessh has warmed upto her,I will keep him the same old wayand yes, Sessh isblackin' outall the time. What can I say? The drug's act it is.

Its quite a loooong chapter. Thnks for reading and reviewing. Like I said, I had already completed the three chapters. I am working on the fifth one. I have to admit, its nerve reckin' to keep fluffy-sama is his character. Just tell me if he goes OOC, Okay? R & R pls...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu-kun.

**A/N**: Here is the fourth chapter. It had to be there yesterday, but for some reason, it just wouldn't upload! Anyway, its here now...

**Chapter four**

"Rin, not now."Sango said tiredly.

"What do you mean not now?"Rin asked getting up from the bed eyeing Sesshoumaru.

Sango looked at Miroku as if to say 'please'.

Miroku nodded at Inuyasha and Kouga. Inuyasha advanced toward Rin.

"Hello Rin. I am Kagome's mate. And we have to talk."Inuyasha held her hand softly and looked into her eyes. Rin looked at his amber pools and could nothing but nod. Kouga joined him.

"How about we three get something to eat?"Kouga added.

Rin stared at her breakfast. It was toast with eggs and two glasses of milk. Not to mention cookies and a big bowl of fruit salad.

"You are not going stare like that. You are going to eat it. Don't tell me I have to force feed ya."Kouga joked.

"No, no. Don't you think it is a little bit...too much."Rin said looking at them, stressing the word, 'too'.

"No." Inuyasha said in a monotone that scared Rin. She nodded and started to gulp down the food.

"You...look...much...like...Sesshoumaru-sama..."Rin said while eating.

Inuyasha stuffed his ramen into the mouth and nodded.

"Yeah. I am the bastard's half brother."Inuyasha agreed stuffing again a mouthful. Kouga elbowed him.

Inuyasha realized his mistake and looked at Rin who had stopped eating.

"Umm...we both are not in good terms. We can just about tolerate each other." Inuyasha said.

Rin nodded.

"How do you know I am pregant?" Rin asked.

"Well, its your scent. It has changed. Kouga here, is a wolf demon and I am a dog demon myself." Inuyasha clarified.

"Oh...what is wrong with your 'half brother'?" Rin asked trying to control her tears that were threatening to fall. She stuffed herself with the eggs.

"I think somebody shot him intentionally so that he would forcefully 'mate' a human...you. Somebody wants to make his life living hell." Inuyasha said slowly.

"As if his every day life past two centuries were not hell."Kouga mused. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to elbow him.

"Oh yes. He made other's lives living hell."Kouga corrected but that earned a stamp from Inuyasha. He looked at Inuyasha ready to slit his throat but the look he got from Rin's eyes restrained him.

"Why mating a human would make his life living hell?...Why...wait...two centuries? Centuries?"Rin shouted making both the canines wince and close their ears. Rin was amused a little by the way Inuyasha's ears went flat against his skull. But still she was shocked.

"No, he is not two centuries old. He is actually two hundred and sixteen."Inuyasha said meekly. Not even before his 'mate' he had to speak like this. But he had to admit, Rin was scary like Kagome.

"Demon stuff. We age very...very slowly."Kouga added. Inuyasha looked at him. 'So I ain't the only one.'

"What else should I know about my 'mate'?"Rin managed gulping the milk.

"His living hell, that is."Rin added after emptying one glass and reaching for another. It was as if she was 'drinking'.

"Sesshoumaru...doesn't have a good opinion about humans."Inuyasha said finding his ramen bowl more interesting.

Rin's single eyebrow raised.

"He hates them. He thinks they are beneath him, that is."Kouga added helping his beta male. Ofcourse, Sesshoumaru was the alpha.

"Oh...so you say, he would practically hate me? After all this?" Rin asked tears brimming.

"No not like that Rin. Over these years, he has changed. He has come to accept them. He even lives with Inuyasha now."Miroku said out of nowhere. Rin looked at him confused.

"Yash being a hanyou was shunned by Sesshoumaru. But over the years, he has mellowed. By the way I am Miroku. And please don't cry. It hurts me a lot seeing women cry."Miroku said, pulling her to a mild hug. Rin gladly went into that embrace and started crying a lot more.

Inuyasha and Kouga were growling. Miroku saw them.

"Miroku, not her. She is Sesshoumaru's mate." Kouga warned.

"Wait. You got me all wrong, I am like a brother to her. Guys, I know when to be serious."Miroku replied seriously that convinced both of them.

"First...I am..."Rin said amidst sobs but couldn't get that word out of her mouth. She continued between hiccups,"...then I am...wife...mate to a demon...and am preganant now...he hates me..."Rin started drenching Miroku's shirt with her tears. Miroku held her and smoothed her hair.

"Shh...he doesn't hate you, Rin-chan. I promise, things will work out well."Miroku said creases in his forehead.

Kouga went upto Rin and filled her empty glass. He sat down next to her and started smoothing her hands.

"Drink, for you must be eat for two."Kouga said softly.

Inuyasha could not help but stare but at these two guys. They were seriously feeling sorry for her. He looked at her and for once felt very bad for her. He was feeling anger rising in him to hurt the person responsible for her state. And Sesshoumaru's state. Not hurt but kill the person, slowly, painfully.

Ayame entered the room and saw the scene before her eyes. She was about the 'hurt' both men but by the look Inuyasha was giving her, she relaxed. It broke her heart to see Rin cry like that. As far she knew, Rin had not shed a single tear till now. She was indeed, very brave.

Ayame came near Rin and Miroku left Rin. Ayame picked her up bridal style and told Miroku to bring the food upstairs and nodded to Inuyasha and her mate. They nodded in return.

Rin was too much in agony to be surprised that Ayame had picked her up. This was much less a surprise. Ayame carried her to Kagome and Sango.

"Oh Rin, don't cry. Please."Kagome said as she embraced Rin like a mother. Rin gladly went to her sister and buried her face in her chest.

"No. Let her get everything out."Sango said putting away the bandages. She had been attending to Kagome and Ayame. She had bandaged herself and she went to the bathroom to clean herself.

She came back and drank some milk which Miroku had brought. She stood there regarding this woman. No, a girl.

She was just nineteen and Sango could hardly imagine what she was going through. Ayame rested her head on Sango's shoulder. She was also thinking the same thing. She had already, a messed up life. And it was if she was meant to suffer like this. Rin's cries bittered more. She cried her heart out in Kagome's arms. After all these years, she had somebody to be with her and carass her. She felt all her defenses going down. She feltsecureagain and she could not bear everything altogether. She was after all only a girl...

Kagome rocked back and forth like a mother would do for her crying child.

"Shh...I am here now Rin. Your sister's there for you. There...there...love dont' cry. Shh..." Kagome kept whispering to Rin. Normally it would have been weird to Kagome but this came naturally to her. Rin was her baby sister eventually.

Rin's sobbing slowly came to a halt and she fell asleep. Sango motioned her to come with her.

'Probably Inuyasha has a clue to who the asshole is.'Kagome thought as Inuyasha entered the room.

Kagome attempted to make Rin lie down but Rin held onto Kagome and pulled her to the bed. She strengthened her grasp on Kagome and nestled her neck.

"Mama...don't leave me..."Rin murmured.

Kagome's eyes widened and tears flowed down her cheeks. She also positioned along with Rin making her comfortable and she held her. She looked at Inuyasha apologetically. Inuyasha nodded and went out. Kagome saw all of them leave the room and she looked down at Rin. She kissed her forehead and whispered, "Mama's here Rin-chan. Sleep now."

Just like her mother used to do. Slowly Kagome went to sleep.

"Looks like Kagura and Kanna have a hand in this."Inuyasha said.

Miroku, Sango, Kouga and Ayame were listening to him.

"The 'Red' girls?"Ayame asked.

The Red was a popular demon bar and Sesshoumaru frequented it.

"More like Red sluts."Sango spat.

"Sango!"Miroku was offended by his wife's choice of expletive.

"Yes, they are Miroku. How did you find out?"Ayame asked.

"Seems like it was Kagura who injected the damned thing. We found her scent on it, barely though. Not only that, Sesshoumaru-sama had left with her that night. Kanna following them afterwards."Kouga explained.

"But why inject him? It could have cost her life." Sango expressed her doubt.

"Maybe. They had spiked his drink."Inuyasha said.

"But injecting...I dont' get it."Ayame sided Sango.

"Maybe they wanted to be found out."Inuyasha said.

"Now we all know, hell, even they know that can not pull anything like this alone. Especially on the Lord of the Wester Lands."Miroku added.

"Nobody has the nerve to do such a thing...but...it is impossible. We slayed him seven decades ago."Sango said, shiver going down her spine.

"I know. But...it has to be him."Kouga agreed with Sango.

"Naraku...we have to find him."Inuyasha said his blood boiling.

Rin sat there near the window. It was raining again. Her arms were around her legs and she had her head slightlyangled and resting on her knees. A single tear flowed from her eye and was lost as it went beyond her cheek. She slowly turned to peek at the enormous form that had not risen for the past two weeks. Sesshoumaru-sama...

'How I wish he'd get up...so that...something...'Rin sat near his foot. He saw how big he was and marvelled at his majestic look. She was so small in front of him. She stared at his face. It showed discomfort. Miroku had said he was struggling within and the drug was the reason.

"Why...why me?"Rin asked him. No, she had asked herself.

Kagome and Ayame had explained about demon pregnancies.

"It would be only four to five months, Rin-chan. There is nothing to worry. We will take care of you."Ayame had comforted her.

She also learnt that she would have a hanyou baby like Inuyasha. She was not pleased about it then but now, after two weeks, she was understanding everything. It was as if she belonged to this world. And suddenly having a hanyou baby was fun.

'He'd have ears like Inu-kuns.' She chuckled at the thought.

Suddenly she found herself surrounded by people. People, no, 'relatives' is more appropriate. They cared for her and showed love. She felt that feeling of 'belonging'.

Also Miroku had lectured her about the 'pack' ways. He had said something about alpha male and she being alpha female and Miroku had found that the teenager had started snoring loudly on his lap.

At first she had been skeptical about being pregnant but she really loved children and 'killing' a life totally scared her. It was a life afterall. More than that, how much she resented it, it was her own. She could not bring herself to just pluck it and throw away as if it meant nothing. When Kagome had suggested it descreetly, Inuyasha and Kouga had gone into fits. They had practically begged her to have this child.

Rin touched her belly. It was bulged a little. Just a little, not that it showed. It was too early, but a bulge it was.

It was early in the morning and everybody was asleep. She could never come into the room when everybody was awake. She felt uneasy. In the early mornings, it was just about fine.

_'Both are victims.'_

She could not imagine what would happen if he were to wake up. With Jaken's meeting, she came to know about Sesshoumaru a little bit more. And it scared her.

'What if he tries to kill me again? And my baby...it is a hanyou...'Rin shook her head to relieve her of those thoughts that really shook her.

She again looked at him. The purple marks and crescent moon on his forehead were actually natural. Kagome had said that. He'd use a spell to conceal his marks. She looked at his hand and the claws. She took them into her own and boy! Was there a mega size difference. She touched those claws and stiffened a little when she guessed movement. She looked at his face expecting him to be disturbed in his sleep but found herself staring into those golden orbs.

Sesshoumaru had sensed her presence when she had entered the room. But he was still dazed. He felt worn out and it felt annoying. Not to mention that she was also disturbing him. He sensed her opening the window because the wind brought the whiff of rain and the mud-smell. It had a calming effect. But it could not succeed more.

He smelt his mate again and she strongly smelt of the pup growing within her. He inhaled her scent and the fact that both were healthy, had calmed him. Now this disturbed him. He had smelt tears too.

'Weak and sobbing...what have I done to...'he was cut short when she sat near his foot. It was as if she was staring at him and he felt somewhay strange. His body was still sore and it pained a lot.

He felt her touching and could not remain 'sleeping' anymore.

Her breath hitched. She saw his eyes looking at her critically. Then she felt uneasy. Something in her stomach was not right and her head started to hurt.

'Am I feeling his pain again?'She thought. Then she realized. Morning sickness.

"So soon?"She felt herself asking. Right, demon pregnancies.

Her stomach started its revolt.

'Not in front of him...Oh god...why...' Her trail of thoughts were cut when she found herself swung into his arms. She still had her hands covering her mouth. She looked at him only to find, for the first time an emotion, worry etched on his face. He took her to the basin.

She let it all out. Her throat burned and her head was pounding. She suddenly felt dizzy amidst this 'task'.

She knew faintig, vomitting, cramps, moodswings were all part of pregnancies. But damn! It was not easy.

Sesshoumaru had his hands closing her ears. He had experience of this (out of drinking) and he knew what to do.

Rin desperately splashed water to get rid of the awful taste. After she was satisfied, she felt worn out. She slumped against his firm chest. She felt herself clinging onto him for support. She had her hands on his waist.

Sesshoumaru stiffened as her hands snaked around his waist for support. He was already holding her. Her face was against his chest and it felt, natural. Now he was totally disgusted. Humans were not his type. To top that he had a human mate now and he was going to torture that bastard who did this to him. He resented the fact that he was attending to 'her' morning sickness. He could not be his brutal self to her, she was a weak human. Not mention humans were greedy, snobbish, knuckle headed, ugly...he saw her look at him with those big brown black eyes. He was stunned. Well...not ugly. Then she slumped against him and he was the one who was holding onto her. But certainly weak...

He lifted her and placed her on the bed.

She looked at him and yawned. "Sleep." He ordered. She promptly agreed. It was an ungodly hour to be awake. Four in the morning, it was.

He was so preoccupied on Rin and oh-how-I-loathe-humans, he totally was unaware of anybody in the room. Practically everyone in the palace was in the room. They looked at him with a stunned expression. He looked at them and wondered what was wrong. Then he chanced upon his reflection. His face was...showing a worried expression. He looked at them equally bemused and reverted back to his old self. He looked at Rin again and started toward the door. He had a lot to think about.

"Jaken. I am hungry."He ordered food to be ready indirectly as he went past those stunned faces. Well, food would be first to think about.

If he were like the others, he would have rolled his eyes.

A/N: So what do u think? Pls let me know. And yes, Rin is slowly accpeting the fact that she is mated to Sessh. And nope, she ain't in love with him and so is he. But she will come there eventually, as for Sessh, do I have to say? (Hahaha...)

Next chapter: What really happened to Sessh that day?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu-kun...

**A/N**: You all get a surprise at the end of this chapter...

**Chapter five**

It was nearly five in the morning and Sesshoumaru was having his meal for the first time in two weeks. And he was thinking furiously. He was trying to remember what happened that fateful day.

_'Sesshoumaru maneuvered the car toward the school. He could not come up with a valid reason as to why he was doing for the past one month, but he was still doing it. He glanced at the school lawn and found her. The girl with big brown eyes and black flowing hair. She was with the kids, laughing and playing._

_'The coffee shop girl.' He had named her._

_Ever since he saw her, he was unable to forget her. Not that he was thinking about her all the time. But she was a human, his principles protested. He was thinking again. This girl had him reasoning his hatred toward humans._

_His father had a played a part and so did Inuyasha. But that was behind them now. He accepted Inuyasha. He could still not stand the sight of him, but at least now he doesn't wield his claws and attack him. He even accepted Inuyasha's pack that had a miko, a taijiya (he had been skeptical about), a monk, a kitsune and a fire cat demon. He also had Kouga from the wolf tribe and his mate, Ayame. They had become his family now. He was not much of a 'moving-freely' person, but he had the sense of 'pack' when he was with them. He was family with them. But that did not keep his loneliness away._

_He had been with many demon women, but none were able to keep him for more than a few days. Or rather, he was simply not interested in them. They did not enjoy his dreams for more than two days._

_But this human girl, yes, a girl had him 'seeing' her for a month. There was something in her that he found attractive. But he knew for sure, that there would be nothing between them. He was even feeling intimidated that he was giving that girl a thought. But a thought is just a thought, he decided. Dreaming didn't mean anything, he concluded. She will be a worthless human, but a unique one for that matter._

_He noticed Kanna standing by the lane and stopped. He lowered his glass._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama."She bowed._

_"The Red?"Sesshoumaru asked._

_"Hai."She replied._

_Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes to the back seat. Kanna understood. She got in._

_He never allowed anybody to sit next to him when he was driving. He glanced at the rear view mirror and Kanna smiled. He drove to the Red. It was a close to a discotheque that the demons frequented._

_As he entered he got the sick smell of drugs, sweat and...sex. It was repelling him but he had been frequenting this place to get his mind off of his 'world'. Not that he was into drugs or drinks. He was there for..._

_"Hey, Sexy!"Kagura made her way to Sesshoumaru._

_'Slut!' Sesshoumaru said in his mind but grabbed her and kissed her anyway. Mechanically._

_"Let us go."Sesshoumaru said, leading her._

_"Naw. Today you'll stay here for sometime. Come have this drink. It is on me."Kagura whispered huskily in his ears. He merely nodded once and let her lead the way. She offered something to drink._

_"It is not poisoned, ya know...my Lord..."Kagura said emphasizing the lord word._

_Sesshoumaru drank it. It tasted a little awkward but he asked for a second one. He could loosen up once in a while._

_Kagura kissed again and he imagined the coffee shop girl. He snapped his eyes open and ended the kiss abruptly. _

_"What?"Kagura hissed._

_"My drink is ready, wench."Sesshoumaru said and gulped down he drink. _

_His vision started to blur and he swayed a little._

_"Let's go now."Kagura said, dragging him out. By the time they came out, it was pretty dark. _

_He glanced at his watch. It had been nearing four thirty when he had entered the bar. But now it was nine. He squinted his eyes._

_"I'll drive."Kagura said, digging his pockets. He could not protest, for some reason._

_She drove them to a park. It was a plantation, to be precise. She turned to him suddenly and Sesshoumaru felt something prick his back. He jerked back to reality._

_"What are you doing, bitch?"He asked._

_Kagura paled for a moment before escaping from the car. He was so blind with rage that he followed her. He suddenly had a desire to kill somebody. His blood was boiling._

_Some black figure whisked her out of his sight. Then he had a head splitting pain. He crouched, his hands holding his head. He was suddenly in heat. His eyes widened. He needed to get away from there before he harmed someone. He dreaded the thought of human possibility there. _

_But the he caught that scent. That sweet smell of vanilla and lavender..._

_He followed that scent even though he did not want to. _

_He was following her and she turned around. He could sense panic in her. He wanted to tell her to go away and he did. But... everything was out of his control._

_He could simply not bring himself to kill her in the hospital. He simply couldn't. Not after he found out that she was pregnant. There is 'some' connection._ _Now...'_

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. He sure had plans for a mate and heir but not this. He was not expecting this. This was thrown on his face. But yet, in the back of his mind everything was calm. It was as if a little part of him had been pleased by the fact that the 'girl' turned out to be...Rin. Yes, that was her name. He shook those thoughts away.

'No. No human deserves you.' He told himself.

He had sworn he would not commit his father's mistake. He had sworn. And today, it was being challenged.

Not only he had touched her, but made her pregnant. It was totally disgusting.

He was in war with himself.

He would annihilate the person responsible for this. He would. He was already thinking many ways of torturing him. The person who had made his life...hell.

He would deal with Kagura first. He would make that slut speak. Then after all this was over, he would think of...Rin.

Jaken bowed his head low and presented him with a sealed letter. Sesshoumaru took it from him and examined the seal.

'The Royal Family of the South.' He knew it was from them and smelt his half brother approach him.

"It came few days ago. They are arriving today."Inuyasha informed.

Sesshoumaru opened the letter and read. They were indeed, coming today.

He looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha already had a worried expression.

"They'd smell your mate."Inuyasha declared and he visibly relaxed.

"I know half...Inuyasha."Sesshoumaru just corrected himself in nick of time. He had stopped using that degrading word five years ago.

Inuyasha slightly bristled but calmed down. After all Sesshoumaru was having a string of black days.

"We seem to have no time. So tell your bitch to teach her something."Sesshoumaru said.

"She'd just have to stay for a while. Then I will excuse her."Sesshoumaru added.

'Why you...'Inuyasha said, "Yes. I'll see to it."

Inuyasha stomped off the room.

Well, it looked like he had to deal with Rin first.

Rin was not able to sleep after Sesshoumaru had left her. She had felt strangely provoked when he had held her and carried her to bed. She could even remember his hard chest...

"What the hell?"Rin said aloud, sitting up on Sesshoumaru's bed. 'Its nothing wrong you know. He is your mate.'

She was thinking about Sesshoumaru in 'that' way. She shook her head.

"Yeah. Pregnancies and high libidos." She mused aloud.

The door opened revealing a smiling Sango. Rin yawned and stretched her body.

"Good morning, Sango."Rin smiled brightly. Sango stood for a moment there. Rin looked at her confused.

"Looks like someone is in a good mood today."Sango said.

"Nothing. Just that he woke up. Maybe he'd have some solutions."Rin said slowly.

"Umm. Something has come up Rin." Sango said opening the door revealing a worried Kagome with a lavender dress.

"What is wrong?"Rin asked.

"Nothing, sweet heart. It is just that we are in a awkward situation here."Kagome said.

Rin tensed. She did not want Kagome to be tensed. After that day, when she had woken up, she found Kagome with her, smiling down at her. Kagome had kissed her and said, "My baby. I'd never leave you outta my sight now." It had made her feel warm all over. And she had got her mother back.

"Is there something I can do?"Rin asked.

Kagome looked at her and both Sango and Kagome smiled at Rin sheepishly.

"Guys. You are scaring me."Rin said.

Rin was ready. She was fully dressed and she looked very beautiful. Her hair had been brushed a thousand times (!) and it there were two tiny buns on either side of her head. Her eyes were slightly highlighted and her lips were baby pink. Kagome had forced some make up to her cheeks. And Rin was made to wear that dress. They had informed her, that Sesshoumaru liked that color a lot. It was a lovely dress. It was a bustier type of dress and its arms were made of transparent material of the same color that seemed to flow on top of her skin. The dress continued down her hips and covered her feet. She was made to wear slight heels (three inches) so that she won't look like a midget when standing with Sesshoumaru. There were lavender flowers tucked on the right side of her ear.

She was told to wait in her room but she got bored. And nervous. Kouga had told her about the highly esteemed guests and that had left Rin in nervous wreck. Besides the real motive of their arrival was to see her. They had got the news that Lord Sesshoumaru of the West had finally, found his mate. Nobody knew how the news had spread but it had. Naraku probably.

'Who is Naraku and why is he behind us?'Rin wondered and she got surprised that she even considered herself as one of them. She wanted to curse and somehow this 'room' had attracted her. It was as if it were calling to her. Tugging at her.

She opened the heavy doors with lots of pushing and finally when she made it inside, her mouth was wide open. It was old miniature museum of some sort. It had old clothes displayed on dummies and various weapons. She started to go through one by one. She looked at a staff and it reminded the one Miroku was having that day. It was, indeed the same staff. Then, she saw a big boomerang and she was in awe. She was bows and arrows and many more. But what attracted her the most was another door. She wondered what could be inside that room.

She went and opened the door. It was a heavily decorated room and was mildly scented. She went inside and found three swords displayed. She read their names.

'Tetsusaiga...tenseiga...tokijin...hmm...pretty rusty...'She thought.

Of them, suddenly tenseiga pulsed. And she felt something inside her. She squinted her eyes and saw the sword more carefully. Nope, nothing out of normal. Again it pulsed and she inched backward and the same feeling inside her, down her belly. She looked up with eyes wide, 'The tenseiga...is it communicating with my child...?'

"What are you doing here?"Sesshoumaru suddenly asked that really scared the daylights out of Rin.

"Don't do that!" She shrieked and quickly realized her mistake.

"Gomen nasai. I was scared."Rin said and bowed. Something that Ayame had taught her.

It was Sesshoumaru's private room. Whenever he wanted to be alone, which was most of the time, he would be there. No one dared to enter the room except Inuyasha. He was actually quite surprised at her presence there, but was more surprised when the tenseiga had pulsed.

Then he remembered what she had just said. Nobody would live after those words left their mouth. But now, it was different, wasn't it? He sighed mentally and looked at her.

'Beautiful.' Sesshoumaru said," Leave this room. Wait with rest of the women. This Sesshoumaru shall come to you."

Sesshoumaru said trying to tie the dress around his waist. Rin looked at him.

He was amazing. It was nothing you would see normally. 'Oh yes. He is not a human. He is a demon.' She thought.

She approached him and went to his back.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed. Not that it showed in his voice.

"Helping you getting this dress together." Rin said straightening the piece of cloth that was used to tie. She then brought it in front to him and held it up.

Sesshoumaru had stiffened when she came near him. He blinked then realized he had to take it from her.

Rin rolled her eyes and took the other end from the other side, in the process brushing her body against him. She tied it together and straightened. Sesshoumaru was as rigid as a rock. That brush had an unusual effect on him. It sent shock throughout his veins. And that was unusual.

Rin was thinking heavily. She did not like this idea at all. A gathering with other demons of social and political importance was not she wanted to be a part of, at least not right now. There were issues to be dealt with and there was much talking to be done. And here she was, helping him getting dressed.

"I have to leave. Actually Kagome wanted to me in this room...and I kinda strayed...umm...see you at the party?"Rin said making it to the door hurriedly.

'She is leaving!'Sesshoumaru's mind cried. He suppressed his urge to stop her quickly.

"It is not a party." Sesshoumaru said.

"Pardon me."Rin said slowly turning to him.

"And you don't have to obey Kagome."Sesshoumaru added.

Rin was confused with the first statement and went a little ballistic with the second one but nodded her head.

"She is my sister. And now, more than a sister. I have to listen to her."Rin said smiling weakly and closed the door behind her.

'Now why did he say that?' Rin pondered. She got out of the room and closed those heavy doors behind her. She tried to. Kouga helped her.

"You know, you shouldn't be doing this." Kouga said.

"Cool it Kouga-kun. Stop treating me like a child."Rin pouted despite the nrevousness that was coming back to her.

"But you are one to me. I am seventy seven years old."Kouga said and winked at her.

Rin laughed. It was good, given the circumstances. Kouga nodded to Sango who was behind Rin.

"Let us go, My Lady. Lady Kagome is expecting your presence."Sango said taking Rin's hand and leading her.

"Wow...I am a lady now?"Rin asked.

"Yes. You are. You are the Lady of the Western Lands. Mate of the powerful dog demon Sesshoumaru. Mother of his..." Rin clamped Sango's mouth shut.

"That is very embarassing!"Rin almost shouted trying to suppress her laughter.

"But it is true." Kagome said out of nowhere.

"Oh. What have I gotten myself into?" Rin whispered.

"They have started coming." Shippou said bouncing.

"Oh right. Rin, you will come with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagome."Sango said.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked Sango.

"Well, we will go and receive the guests while the 'royal' family will come afterwards."Sango said winking.

It was time. Rin had peeked a little at the crowd. It was a 'crowd'.

"I thought it was just South family."Rin said.

"Well, it is their family alright. Horny asses." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. They might hear you." Kagome warned.

"Yeah. Let them hear. They are horny." Inuyasha said.

"Your mate is right Inuyasha. You must listen to her. Atleast she is clever." Sesshoumaru said joining them, fully dressed.

Rin looked at him and kept staring.

'So handsome...beautiful.'Rin corrected herself. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

The same was the plight of Sesshoumaru. He was talking to his brother but looking at Rin. She was very attractive. Now that she was his mate, it added more to her beauty.

"Whaddya mean, Sesshoumaru. That I ain't clever?" Inuyasha ground out.

Sesshoumaru was still looking at Rin. "Do I have to say that, young brother?"Sesshoumaru replied a little amusement in his voice.

"He does not have to say that Inuyasha. You are a baka."Kagome replied.

"I am not."

"You are."

"I am not."

"You look very handsome, mate." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha blinked. "Wha...?"

Kagome went to him and held his hands.

"And now, Lord Inuyasha with his mate Lady Kagome." Kouga said clearing his throat.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips and said, "Let us go honey..."

"Keh. Stupid wench." Inuyasha replied softly and went into the hall holding Kagome by her waist. Kagome gladly went to his embrace.

Everybody greeted them.

Sesshoumaru and Rin were seeing Inuyasha and Kagome and something went through both of them.

When Kouga announced their arrival, Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin.

Rin looked at him and blushed. She kept looking at the floor.

Sesshoumaru inched forward to go. Rin followed him.

Before they entered the hall Sesshoumaru said, "It will be fine, mate."

Rin looked up to see him but his eyes were trained forward greeting everybody. Rin gulped and looked around.

There was that feeling again. He always had that feeling. Loneliness. Even when surrounded by so many people and right next to him was supposed to be his mate. They were not like Inuyasha and Kagome.

'Lonely...despite..."Sesshoumaru's trail of thought was cut by the feeling of soft fingers curling his palms.

He looked down to see Rin's face. She was nervous and needed support. He curled his fingers around the much smaller ones and pressed a little to reassure her.

'What the hell am I doing?' A voice echoed in his brain. He silenced it. He had to.

"A human mate? This is surprising, more of a shock Sesshoumaru-sama." Myouga said. He was one of the royals.(OMG!)

"What I do is none of your concern Myouga."Sesshoumaru said without an emotion in his voice.

"Yes. Ofcourse."Myouga answered bowing his head.

The whole gathering was abuzz due to Sesshoumaru's mate. She was a human. And she was pregnant. Some even mentioned that Sesshoumaru was no different from his father and brother. That bothered Sesshoumaru. It had hurt Rin. She realized the gravity of the situation both were in. She looked at Sesshoumaru from time to time but his face gave nothing away.

"Don't worry, Rin. He is like that." Kagome assured her.

"I am not worrying."Rin said when she finished her glass of apple juice. Or was she. She seriously began doubting herself. She was shattered completely that day and here she was, worrying for the person who had inflicted this upon her.

'It was not him. It was...what's his name...Naraku. Not Sesshoumaru, but Naraku.' Rin said it again.

But she was worried. What was going to happen to her? Sesshoumaru clearly did not like humans. It was this fact that kept bothering her. She kept on defending Sesshoumaru in every argument she had with herself regarding him. This scared her. True she knew him before.

'Not exactly knew him, seen him. That is it.'

But for the past two weeks, she had these strange feelings. Feelings she did not have for anybody. A strong feeling toward him that seemed to consume her. She would watch his sleeping figure and pray that he would get well soon. It started to tug at her heart and she felt like crying.

'What is wrong with me?' Rin asked herself as she busied herself with Shippou and Ayame.

"I am worried for both of them." Sango declared.

"Don't worry dear. They both will come around."Miroku kissed her.

"Yeah. It won't be long."Inuyasha added.

"They can deny for as long as they want, but it will be inevitable. They are already bound to each other. An unbreakable bond."Kagome said sipping her wine.

"They are mates. Let us see how long Sesshoumaru takes."Kouga said silently. Everybody else nodded.

"Probably an eternity to express it but few years to fall for our Rin." Kagome said.

"But why years. Rin can make anybody fall in seconds."Miroku said seriously.

And that was the last thing he said the whole day!

Rin turned around to find Sesshoumaru approaching her.

"Shippou, play outside with the other kids. This Sesshoumaru will dance with Rin now."Sesshoumaru said.

Shippou nodded and bounced off.

"Dance?"Rin asked weakly. That was the last thing she wanted.

She found that the South royals were dancing. She glanced around to find Inuyasha and Kagome already dancing along with Kouga and Ayame. She searched for Sango and Miroku and found Miroku easing an ice on his head. And Sango was with Shippou throwing angry glances at Miroku.

Before she knew it she was already swaying to the music with Sesshoumaru guiding her. Even with her heels she only could see his neck and had to look up to him. His left hand curled around her waist and right hand held her hand. He was refusing to look at her.

'Oh no. I disgust him so much that he won't even see my face. What am I going to do? Why am I getting worried in the first place?' Rin became annoyed and stiffened in Sesshoumaru's hold.

Sesshoumaru could sense tension coming off of her and looked down. He was wondering why he had asked her to dance. Not that he had asked her, but he did not give her a choice, did he?

"What is wrong...Rin?"Seshoumaru asked.

Hearing her name from his lips her head snapped up to look at him. She got so lost in those eyes, that no matter how hard she tried she could not speak.

He wanted to ask her again but restrained himself. The look in her eyes had intrigued him. He was caught in her gaze and felt himself wrapped in a warm blanket.

Both had stopped dancing and both did not realize what they were doing.

Rin's gaze landed on his lips. Suddenly she had the urge to kiss him. She pulled him down and...kissed him.

Sesshoumaru was surprised first, but everything had become hazy when he saw her eyes.

He kissed back.

Rin savored his taste. She had not dared her whole life to do something like this. If her friends were there, they would have certainly fainted. As for Sesshoumaru, he had been kissed many times before, but this was different. He felt cherished and loved. This was different. He felt like he was on fire. Rin was able to shock him before in the room when she helped him get dressed. But this time, he experienced it. He wanted to end this idiocy but he could not. However his mind rebelled, he simply would not listen to it. He wanted to have it all. He pressed his body to hers and embraced her fiercely. Their kiss, which was first slow and hesitant, had become more...passionate.

He pulled her more and it was as if he was trying to take her inside him, as he wanted to join both of them.

It looked as though nothing in this world could separate them. Sesshoumaru held Rin so close so as to secure her with him.

'Mine.' The demon inside him echoed in his ears. 'Yes...mine...'

Rin tilted her head to give him more access and to get more. This was her first kiss. She thought it would be awkward but the way it turned out, it couldn't be better. She was surprised that Sesshoumaru kissed her back. She gave up completely and he started to gain control. It was painful for her, for he was almost crushing her and his fangs were hurting her. She started to bleed a little but that seemed to intrigue Sesshoumaru even more.

His need, his passion scared her and she felt shivers down her body. She could feel his need pressing against her and she felt herself falling. Yes, she was falling. She kissed him back with more ferocity pouring all the emotions she could not possibly name or point out but feel for him.

They were both taking and giving at the same time.

They both pulled apart when they could no longer breathe. Rin's face was flushed and she blushed. She was still looking at him.

The urgency she saw in his eyes shocked her.

It was Sesshoumaru who initiated this time.

He lifted her off her feet and kissed her, this time more comfortably. Rin adjusted herself and joined him in the dance. It was their dance and the time had stopped for them. It had frozen. It was sealed, then and there. Whatever it was between them, was sealed.

Inuyasha's and Kouga's eyes widened. As for the ladies, Sango's mouth hung open and so was Kagome's and Ayame's. Miroku had closed Shippou's eyes and tears formed in his eyes.

"I did not expect this to happen." Miroku said, finally and everybody else nodded unable tear their eyes away from the unusual couple.

A/N: How did you like my surprise? I know...I know...its a loooong chapter...but it was worth it right? Read and review pls...

Next chapter: The aftermath of the 'damned' kiss...( I got another surprise...or shock...dunno...in the next chapter...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-kun.**

**A/N: **Sorry, cudn't update earlier. Cuz of this chapter...I did this..then redid this chapter...first lime...so its kinda...immature...

**Chapter six**

"We...have...to...talk...first..."Rin said amidst the kisses. Sesshoumaru was carrying her upstairs away from the crowd. It was totally dark. There had been a power failure while they were kissing. Sesshoumaru had whisked her away from Kagome and Sango who had called to her in the dark.

Sesshoumaru entered his room, his secret room in which Rin had been earlier with him. He closed the door behind him with Rin in his arms.

"What is it?"Sesshoumaru asked his voice hitched a little. 'Doesn't she like this?' The demon inside was concerned.

Rin saw the look in his face and noticed the change in his tone. She felt like smiling and she really wanted to talk. But his face silenced the need to speak.

"That...was my first kiss." Rin said looking anywhere but his face though she could not see in the dark. Or else he would have noticed her blush in the dark.

'All right. First kiss.' Sesshoumaru lifted her face up to him.

Suddenly he felt disgusted. He felt her smooth skin by his fingers and it seemed to repel him. This was beyond him. He could not believe what he was doing and attempted to recoil as if stung.

"What...something wrong?" Rin asked at his sudden behavior. Something didn't feel right. She had that gut feeling in her stomach.

"Get out..."Sesshoumaru said his face bent.

"Wha..."

" I said get out." Sesshoumaru caught her by her shoulders. "You are a human...and you can never satisfy me..."Sesshoumaru said digging his claws into her, making her to bleed a little.

Tears stung her eyes. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru.

Something inside him snapped.

He kissed her again before he could stop himself but this time he pulled her on his lap and 'felt' her. She was too shocked to respond. She felt 'used' to give her something first then take it back and again giving it to her. She wanted to push him away but she was pulling him closer. It was as if someone was taking control of her.

Somewhere behind her head was giving off red signal to what this was leading to. The painful memories of that night replayed in her mind and she shivered with fright. Sesshoumaru sensed her fright and made her sit on the bed.

"Don't be afraid this Sesshoumaru...mate.."Sesshoumaru whispered. 'If she doesn't want it, then you'll have to wait.' The demon ordered him. But so many things were on his mind. He was agitated by his indecisive nature.

Rin looked up to see his face. She was still in his embrace and he was smoothing her arms. The moonlight filtered through the glasses and fell on his face showing his face clearly to her. She wanted to shirk him away. She just wanted to get away from him. He was 'bad'. She wanted to...but...

There was naked 'need' in his face. She suddenly felt calm and hugged him. His moods and his feelings had great impact on her. They were making her happy, sad, lusty, loved, calmed, shattered...all at the same time. She marvelled at the influence he had on her. He who was a total starnger at the same time so close to her, her soul.

Sesshoumaru was confused. He had been with many women, but this 'girl' confused him. Not to mention the war he was waging against his inner-self.

His thoughts were cut off when he felt butterfly kisses on his neck. He was amazed by the power Rin wielded and the effect it had on him.

Suddenly there was no Sesshoumaru and no Rin. Just two beings who were bonded together. Two people who needed each other to survive. Mates...they were just mates...

Sesshoumaru started clawing at her clothes and his too. Rin flipped back and let him undress her.They were discovering each other in a new light.

When he was finished,Sesshoumaru took a minute to regard her. Rin felt her cheeks burn. Although she was no more a 'virgin', this would be her first time.

'Beautiful...' Sesshoumaru bent to kiss her. He kissed her slowly this time, savoring her deeply.

She did not what to do and let him take control. Of course she had read in the books but this was totally different. He began exploring her body and Rin felt as if she was flying. This was unusual to her.

Sesshoumaru kissed and caressed the marks he had given her. He sucked at the special mark he had given her and that elicited moans from her. His touch burned her skin.

Sesshoumaru had a wild hunger and he was being swept by it. This ferocity in him was never seen before and it was driving him crazy. He went down her and thrust his tongue into her sweetness.

Even though it felt weird, she felt she was on fire. This was a new feeling, a wonderful one at that. She felt her inner self ready to burst any time. When Sesshoumaru could bear no longer, he positioned himself near her entrance and looked at Rin.

It was as if seeking her permission and she looked at him with her beautiful eyes. He felt reassured.

"You might take some time to adjust..."Sesshoumaru said before taking her lips again. Rin moaned her approval and Sesshoumaru thrust his member into her slowly.

Rin had thought, it would be painful but this was pure pleasure. When she adjusted herself to his member she bucked her hips. Then it began. He began thrusting himself deep into her making her move to his rhythm. She responded to his each and every move and complimented him. It was their world and nothing else mattered. Both were flowing with the moment and the earth seemed to shatter around them. Then it was calm. Sesshoumaru collapsed on her, sweating a little in spite of the coldness of the night. He was careful of her belly and he rolled over the other side taking her with him.

'Mine...my mate...'

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Rin looked at him and smiled.

'Yes. I am falling for him.' Rin smiled at him as he opened his eyes to look at her. He had felt her gaze burning him and he looked at her, amazed what she could do to him. Even though her maintained the cold expression, his eyes showed a completely different emotion.

"Somebody messed with the power. We have to get Sesshoumaru." Kouga said hurriedly.

"Yeah. But he and Rin are nowhere to be found." Kagome replied.

Kouga and Kagome had gone to check on the power.

"It is the slut's smell. It is reeking of her!" Kouga shouted.

"Who?" Kagome asked confused.

"Kagura...its her scent and. Can't believe it...Naraku?" Kouga said his face draining color.

"The palace is under attack...!" Inuyasha bellowed.

There were suddenly demons surging and hovering above the palace.

He ordered Jaken and Myouga to usher the guests safely within the palace.

Sango was already running. She signaled Kirara. She had to get the weapons.

"Sango... Ayame go find Sesshoumaru. We'll deal with them. Hurry." Miroku ordered as Kagome aimed her arrow. It brought down couple of them.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He sat upright in the bed. He could feel, hear and smell thousands of demons.

"Rin. Stay here. This Sesshoumaru will come to you. This place will protect you." Sesshoumaru said as he sprang out of the bed. Rin was already seeing outside the glass that sent shivers down her spine.

"What the hell are they?" Rin said aloud.

Sesshoumaru pulled on a pant and was off. He met Sango and Ayame. Ayame had 'smelled' them out.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. The palace under attack." Ayame said as she bowed.

"Yes. Ayame stay here and protect Rin. Sango, take the tetsusaiga." Sesshoumaru ordered as he took his tokijin.

Sango nodded. She ran and retrieved her husband's staff, her boomerang and the mighty tetsusaiga.

Rin was realizing the true nature of the world she had stepped into. 'Stepped...thrown is much better.' Rin's face showed fear.

"Ayame...what is happening?" Rin asked covering herself with Sesshoumaru's cloak.

"Demons...all around..." Ayame said approaching her.

"Don't worry Rin...Sesshoumaru-sama and his half breed brother will protect this place." Ayame said smiling.

Rin's head shot up at the mention of 'half breed'.

"You are not Ayame...who are you?" Rin asked her voice rose a little, panic was rising within her.

Ayame smiled. This time her smile was not friendly.

Inuyasha had already taken down quite a few demons along with Kouga and Miroku by his side.

Miroku had opened his 'kazaana' and cursed those demons to hell. His kazaana should have disappeared with Naraku's assumed death. But for some reason it stayed on. They all had accepted that the curse would be carried on forever. But the real reason, they found out, was because Naraku was still alive.

Sesshoumaru joined them. Inuyasha took his sword in hand and began taking out more demons.

Sesshoumaru used his tokijin to ward off demons from entering the palace.

"Hello sexy..." Kagura's voice drifted in the air.

Sesshoumaru turned to face her.

"You bitch. What did you do to me?" Sesshoumaru bellowed as he aimed at her with his tokijin.

"Ah...ah...now, Sesshoumaru. This is just a foreplay of what is there to come. Dance of blades..." Kagura said.

Kagome put up a barrier around Sesshoumaru to protect him. Inuyasha nodded to her and she nodded back using more arrows to kill the demons.

"Hmm...you are not as good as Kagome." Ayame replied after kissing Rin.

"You...filthy...ugh...who are you?" Rin said trying hard not to cry.

Ayame smiled as she slowly transformed into a guy. He had long flowing hair that spread like spider's legs. And in the back he had tentacles.

"I am Naraku, beloved." Naraku said.

"Naraku..." Rin said fear tearing her apart.

"Hmm...I planned for something, but something else is happening..."Naraku said as he poked her neck drawing blood.

Rin muffled the urge to cry out. She was acting strong. She did not have to whimper before worthless monsters.

"Aah... strong are we? Mate of the mighty dog demon..." Naraku said as he removed the cloth she was draping around her forcefully. He felt her belly.

Rin's eyes widened. She would let anything happen to her, but not her baby.

"No...please...leave me..."Rin said crying, her defenses falling. She was trying to take his hands away from her baby.

"I did not plan for this...this is unexpected." Naraku said smelling her near her face. That made Rin shudder.

"Everything is not according to the plan, Rin. I can not allow that." Naraku said flashing his claws.

"Hiraikotsu..." Sango shouted as she swung her boomerang hitting many demons. She was hurt. She would fall soon.

"Shit...they keep coming and coming." Sango cried desperately.

Inuyasha was still unharmed although Kagome had got certain bruises. Miroku's ofudas were getting over.

Sango threw her boomerang. But she was not sure whether she'd be able to receive it back. The boomerang neared her and Sango felt herself very weak. The boomerang was bound to hit her.

Suddenly Ayame appeared and helped her getting the weapon.

"Ayame. Thanks but aren't you with Rin?" Sango asked.

"Rin? I was with Kouga all the time defending the north side of the palace." Ayame said confused.

"Ayame...is the north safe?" Inuyasha shouted to her.

"Yes. Kouga and I are here now." Ayame replied.

Sesshoumaru was going to go behind Kagura. He would have caught her easily.

'Wait... Ayame is here. And she was never with Rin. Then who is with Rin.' Sesshoumaru looked baffled. He looked at Kagura.

"Somebody is slow in realizing stuff." Kagura said as she flew away. Along with her all the demons left.

There was silence.

Sesshoumaru looked at Sango who was having the similar expression. Her eyebrows raised and she met Sesshoumaru's glance.

"Rin..." Sango whispered. 'Who was with me then?'

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru and Sango said as they sped off to the palace.

"What is wrong?" Kagome asked getting tense despite feeling weak.

"Shit...c'mon Kagome. Rin is in trouble. I swear I'll personally eviscerate that bitch when I get my hands on her." Inuyasha mumbled as he got Kagome on her back and sped off following Sesshoumaru. The rest looked at each confused for a while before realizing the true situation in front of them.

"Sesshoumaru...!" Rin's voice echoed throughout the palace.

Sesshoumaru froze in the tracks.

"Rin..." He shouted before running again. Inuyasha was closely following his elder brother with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru opened the door. "Rin!"

Rin was on the floor with Sesshoumaru's cloak covering her. The power came back, blinding them for a moment.

Sesshoumaru approached her. "Rin..."

Rin moved and Sesshoumaru took her in his arms.

"Rin..." Kagome said nearing Sesshoumaru.

"Blood..."Inuyasha murmured. He also could smell the scent of sex strong in the air.

Kagome looked at him stricken.

"No...Rin...Are you okay?" Kagome asked touching her head.

Rin was looking at Sesshoumaru. Words were refusing to come for her mouth.

"Say something love, Rin...sweety...are you okay?" Kagome asked tears flowing form her eyes.

As Rin opened her mouth to speak, blood spurted out.

"No...Rin...Rin...oh my god...child...you are bleeding..." Kagome said as she started dabbing the blood with her silk dress.

Sango and Miroku stood rooted to the spot. Ayame felt her legs failing and Kouga supported his mate with a dreaded look on his face.

"What is wrong with Rin?" Shippou said bouncing into the room.

Inuyasha caught Shippou and hugged him. "Keep quiet, runt."

Sesshoumaru's face had gone back to his cold recluse.

"Sesshoumaru..."Kagome said weeping.

"This is not the reason." Sesshoumaru said as he revealed Rin's belly. It was a bloody mess.

"My baby..." Rin said as tears flowed down.

"Not my baby...I told him...not the baby..." Rin said weeping harder.

Kagome closed her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes forcefully tears flowing hard.

Everybody stood very still.

Rin did not deserve this. There was so much pain and so much blood. Naraku...she felt strong hatred bubbling within her. He had sliced her belly mercilessly. And she had shouted Sesshoumaru's name.

_'Naraku' claws dug into her skin._

_"Sesshoumaru...!" Rin shouted._

_"Touché. His name...huh? This will end whatever was between you both." Naraku said smiling._

_"How could you? It is just a baby..." Rin said amidst her pain. The pain was killing her._

_"Sesshoumaru's...I don't care now, do I? I just want him and the half-breed to suffer. And your precious Kagome too." Naraku said dropping her and making it out through the window._

_"Farewell Rin." Naraku said as he jumped out the window.'_

Rin felt her belly. It was all wet. She looked at Sesshoumaru, his cold expression scaring her. He was holding her as if she were the only thing that was keeping him sane.

'Was everything over between them?' Rin wondered as she felt the searing pain crumble her.

'My baby is lost...and everything is over...over...everything is over...dead over...' This played in Rin's mind over and over again as she gazed into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Over...dead...over...dead..." Rin started mumbling.

"Rin...no Rin..." Kagome could not bear what she was hearing from Rin. She was in shock and she was rambling things.

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red.

Rin's mumbling stopped slowly.

The guests who were ushered out by Jaken stood rooted to spot as they heard that blood-curdling roar. Then it changed into a howl. Jaken and Myouga felt tears stinging their eyes as they got the true implication of the howl.

It was the howl of the demon lord who has just lost something important. It seared the other dog demons' heart and they started howling too.

Inuyasha joined the alpha male as he howled into the night. Kouga joined and so did Ayame. Shippou started in his own little voice. Kagome, Sango and Miroku stood there, no more crying but paralyzed. Shock was plastered in their face.

Even though there was light in the room, everything had become dark for Sesshoumaru.

He could see nothing but red. He could feel nothing but anger. Blood was all over his naked chest. His mate's blood.

The anger and rage was all consuming and he felt helpless.

A/N: I know...I know...first a bad lime I think...and then this...I am so sorry...but what has to happen will happen rite? Umm...so did you like my 'shock'?

Thnks for all those lovely reviews...please R & R this time too... Ahh yes...some inspirations from movies and books...cuz I had no idea how to write the lime...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha...

**A/N: **So here is the seventh chapter. For ya' ll out there, this story is up for some more turns...that will give ya heart attacks and feel like strangling me and 'kissing' me at the same time...winks!

**Chapter seven**

Sesshoumaru could not bear the searing pain that was growing within him, in his chest. It was as if it would burst anytime. He howled his agony, his loss into the night. Beside him Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame and Shippou voiced their feelings. The whole area was filled with howls that could tear apart anybody's heart if they felt the heavyhearted tone in it.

Rin's 'body' lay limp on Sesshoumaru's lap, her eyes showing pain and trained fast on Sesshoumaru. Her right hand was lying on her belly. Her left went around Sesshoumaru's waist clutching it. She was gone. She had taken the baby with her. Away from Sesshoumaru and the others. Leaving them alone to drown in their sadness. Especially Sesshoumaru.

It was maddening. All the blood was pouring into Sesshoumaru's brain and it was weakening his control over himself. He was reacting violently to this loss. He had lost his father, his mother and his 'sanctity', but nothing had an effect like this. He hadmaintained his cold, unemotional stature to those losses. This was totally different. Just like the way he felt when he saw Rin for the first time. Something in him had stirred. It was different. Every time sensing her, when he was those rich class 'sluts', had 'rocked' him. Being around her was different. Living with her presence the past one-month had been different. Then the sudden urge to make to love to her was different. The way he floated when he was within her was different. He had felt as if he had finally reached where he wanted to. He felt like returning home. To her. She had become his home. He had become complete with her. And the way his pup soothed him was different. She had showed him a different world. She had become his world. Unknowing, without his knowledge, without his permission, without a warning. She was just there suddenly. And she was gone suddenly. She had given so much to him all of a sudden. She took away everything before he could wink. His sanity, his control, his heir, his mate...his world. She had rocked his world with her entry and now she turned it upside down by leaving.

A flash of Rin's smiling face with the kindergarten kids went through his mind. He jerked making Rin fall on the floor.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."Miroku managed noticing this. Kagome was too shocked to acknowledge anything.

'Pain...hurt...mate...pup...DEAD...' was all Sesshoumaru's demon could think. His claws grew and he curled his fingers hardly making blood ooze.

He stretched back, his howling taking a dangerous tone. His claws dug his own flesh making a pool of blood around him. The pain shot through him but he felt it was nothing compared to what was inside him.

Inuyasha's howling stopped along with the others following suit. They were looking at Sesshoumaru with astonishment. Even Inutaisho had not reacted like this. This was scaring everybody. If this continued, Sesshoumaru would annihilate everything surrounding him along with himself.

Kagome came back from her trance, alarm running in her mind. Sesshoumaru had to be taken care of first.

"Kouga...!" Inuyasha signaled as he sprang from his position and held Sesshoumaru's hands. Kouga joined him trying to restrain him.

"Women, get out!" Kouga ground out.

Sango was the one to recover completely and pulled Ayame and Kagome with her. Shippou was already in his bed under the covers, shivering with fright or sadness, he did not know.

Miroku touched Sesshoumaru's writhing form by his holy staff and tried to soothe him. The combined power of all the three, a demon, a hanyou and a monk seemed to be working on the mentally strained dog demon.

'Seemed to be working'.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's eyes opened startling everybody. It was not only blood red but it was glowing. His hair started growing alarmingly covering his chest. He was transforming into his demon form. Inuyasha and Kouga applied more energy and Miroku tried subduing spell on him. With one jerk he sent all of them flying across the room.

Kirara caught Miroku but he fell unconscious.

Sesshoumaru transformed taking the ceiling and the wall and flying outside. He growled ferociously once in the air stopping the nobles' howling abruptly. They were stricken. Both by fear and shock.

His growl again turned into howl.

Kagome rushed inside along with Sango and Ayame. She could not bear what she was witnessing.

"Oh kami...why us? Why always us...please help Sesshoumaru-sama..." Kagome muttered helplessly.

Sango at once ran to Miroku and signaled Ayame to keep an eye on Kagome. She took him inside to attend to him.

"Inuyasha...!" Ayame found Inuyasha crumbled under the bits and pieces of broken bricks.

"Huh?" Kagome turned only to find Kouga rising from broken mass transforming.

"Kouga...what?" Kagome managed and tried to grab Ayame to warn her.

She found Ayame gaping at something before her.

Inuyasha's eyes were red and his claws were growing despite tetsusaiga.

"Kami sama...what is happening?" Ayame breathed, fear gripping her.

"He toldya all to get the hell inside!"Inuyasha bellowed.

Kagome grabbed Ayame nodding and hiding for cover. She had a slight idea what was going to happen. She prayed fiercely.

Inuyasha leapt toward Sesshoumaru hitting him in the process. It threw the howling Sesshoumaru aback. Kouga backed Inuyasha (!) striking Sesshoumaru making him hit the ground. They both plummeted down to keep Sesshoumaru in place. They both fell on him locking him the process but that did not last long. Sesshoumaru threw them off him easily.

He got on all fours and looked at their fallen forms ferociously.

'Hmmm... interesting...' A veiled form thought as he watched the three demons fighting. It took off silently covering its scent in the direction its minions had taken.

Inuyasha got up crouching on all fours and looked at Kouga who was growling in his chest. They both nodded in agreement and leapt at Sesshoumaru again.

But a growl from him stopped them from hitting him and they landed on either side.

Kouga looked back at Sesshoumaru on his fours.

Sesshoumaru growled at them again.

Ayame and Kagome looked up all of a sudden when they heard the growling and barks.

"What are they speaking? WHAT DOES IT MEAN?" Kagome asked jerking Ayame. Ayame shirked off Kagome and leapt out of the room to join the dogs.

Kagome concentrated her miko powers on the four demons. Sesshoumaru still had blood red in his eyes and he was still in his all glorious dog demonic form while all the other demon pack members were crouched in front of him. Ayame was also transforming.

Kagome's eyes widened.

They were taking orders from the alpha male. It was no longer Sesshoumaru and they were no longer themselves. He was giving orders and they were to follow. They were a pack.

'Help... find... KILL...' These words flowed in Kagome's mind corresponding to Sesshoumaru's barks.

Then something from his mind that coursed into her mind made the bile to rise to her throat.

'Help me get revenge for my mate and my son...I want blood...blood...' None of thepack members would try to stop him. In fact they'd assist him in his work. She had an idea how much the canines were protective of their pack, especially their mate. Inu youkais were very aggressive in this matter. It didn't matter if the mate was a human and the demon hated his human mate. Mates were mates.

She tried stopping them putting up a barrier around them, confining them.

It was Inuyasha who broke the barrier.

"No Kagome. We have to do this. You don't understand." Inuyasha said red returning to his eyes.

Sesshoumaru howled again and Kagome closed her ears forcing more tears to fall from her already reddened eyes.

"Oh kami...please stop the blood bath from happening..."Kagome cried nobody to comfort her. They would not only annihilate the person responsible for this, but annihilate the other innocents and themselves in particular. If they were blood thirsty even the bat demons would lose before them.

It was all coming back to him. Again. With his pack agreeing, his demon started to mourn, yet again for its lost mate.

His pack too started. The nobles had already left the palace area, to ensure their life.

Again. The pain...the loss...the insanity...the voices...her smile...her scent...her touch...it was happening again.

He was going back into self-destruction mode when he stopped suddenly.

He looked to see Rin's body.

Kagome had stopped crying and she was staring at Rin's body.

Rin's naked body crumbled and turned into ashes.

The wind swept her body away.

The blood on Sesshoumaru's white coat also turned into ashes and flew along with the wind.

The all stared at the empty space.

"It was just an empty shell..." Kagome breathed, relief slowly creeping into her tensed features.

All the four demons jumped up to the room.

"What does this mean miko?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome.

Kagome kept staring at the space, a slow smile creeping into her face.

"What does it mean, wench? Speak up!" Inuyasha cried desperately.

"Ha...ha...it means...Rin and the baby...are still alive..." Kagome managed drying her face and cupping her face.

Everybody turned to see Sesshoumaru.

He was in his humanoid form, his form relaxing.

The tensed waves from Sesshoumaru that were disturbing Kagome a lot subsided.

"Naraku...we have to get that bloody bastard." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone. It was alarmingly calm and the coldness and naked hatred in its undertone shook everybody.

Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame grunted their response.

Rin shook terribly and opened her eyes. The world was spinning fast and she had to hold her head in order to stop it. She shook and felt the searing pain within her. Her hand went instinctively to feel her belly. It was intact. No blood. She was not harmed at all. She was unusually draped in bed covers and she pulled it closer, Sesshoumaru's musky smell calming her. The pain was subsiding. Her burrows fused. What was that feeling?

'Sesshoumaru's pain.' She thought as she noticed for the first time the cold wind slapping face. She looked up to notice her surrounding.

She was in the air and the black sky was lit with stars. She felt the 'feather' she was flying on. She looked down and realized she was dangerously high. It made her stomach churn. She clamped her mouth to avoid puking. She felt like she was missing something. Sesshoumaru. She needed him. She needed him to hold her in her arms. She wanted him so bad.

Then she felt it. She turned around to see a woman with midnight black hair and startling red eyes.

The woman scrunched her nose and looked at her totally disgusted.

She had seen her before with Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru' bitch..." The woman, Kagura, spat venomously before slapping her hard that sent Rin's head spinning all over again.

There in the palace, Sesshoumaru felt Rin's slap and his head spun.

A/N: Seriously you all did not think that Rin or the baby was dead, did you? Heehee...stay tuned for next chapters as Kaeda along with Kikyo ( Yippee...!) make their important (I really mean it when I say important) appearances. Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay guys...but here you are...chapter eight...

**Chapter eight**

Rin squinted her eyes. She caught her head to steady herself. The slap had her head ringing.

"Why are you doing this?" Rin asked Kagura.

"Humph. You think I'd tell you?" Kagura asked her.

Rin faced the sky and took a deep breath. It seemed to calm her. She remembered those times she had seen Kagura with Sesshoumaru. Kagura used to steal glances at him and sometimes the 'love' she saw in her eyes had disturbed her. She gulped and looked at Kagura whose back was facing her.

"I think you'd tell me. After all, you are the one who is pining for my mate." Rin said calculating.

If she was the great dog demons mate, even if he didn't like it and resented it, she had to act like one. Past few weeks she was a confused teenager trying to get a grip of her life. She had to be mature. Besides she had gotten used to this extraordinary life.

Kagura looked at her sharply regarding her in a new light.

"You are not as stupid as I thought you'd be." Kagura said.

"I am not. Everybody underestimates me. Donno why?" Rin said, more to herself.

"Okay. Just shut the hell up and we'd be just fine." Kagura said.

'What am I doing with this bitch? Naraku...if it were not for you, I'd be in her place. Kami...when am I going to ever have my life back?' Kagura turned to look at Rin. She was taken a little aback when she saw Rin looking into her eyes directly. She looked down Rin, she was clutching her belly protectively. Kagura looked in front and began swooping down.

'Should have been my pup...' Slight tears formed in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. It was one of those days when she'd wallow in her self-pity.

She knew her end was near. She knew it, she had seen it in Sesshoumaru's eyes and not to mention the half-breed's too. She remembered Sesshoumaru and her chest became suddenly heavy. She would never harm him. She was not at all evil like her mentor. She always followed orders. She was a slave. She was forced to do this. She had something for Sesshoumaru and being with him were the best times of her life. But no, Naraku would not allow that. She was not supposed to have feelings, she was meant to serve him. She could just rut but not 'make love'. She would not have done this to his 'mate'. His mate. But she could not suppress the hatred bubbling within her toward Rin. Toward Naraku and of course, Sesshoumaru. She cursed her life.

"Kagura." Kanna called.

Kagura turned to look at her.

"We will stop here. The dogs are on the trail. Master will set up a barrier for our safety. Protect her." Kanna said riding on of Naraku's insects.

Kagura looked at Kanna. Her sister. How could she be so faithful to him? Behaving like his puppy. She'd take Kanna with her when the time comes, whether she liked it or not.

Kagura nodded and landed on a tree and made Rin sit on a thick branch.

"Don't fall down, bitch!" Kagura spat.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Rin asked annoyed. It was beginning to unnerve her. She was being calm in this situation when she was supposed to throw tantrums.

"Because you are one. You are mated to a dog, you are his bitch. Don't tell me you are hearing this for the first time." Kagura said. A ghost of a smirk crossed her face.

"Oh...I think I should have understood this before." Rin said slowly.

"And...its Sesshoumaru who influencing you. The bond you both have. In case you are confused like a three year old." Kagura said as she flew down to join Kanna. She saw the purple barrier being erupted.

Rin realized what she heard. 'Is she being nice to me?'

'Am I being soft?' Kagura asked herself and Kanna clasped her hand. Naraku suddenly appeared and went past her.

"Don't get confused, Kagura." Naraku said as he went past her.

"Rin...are you comfortable?" Naraku asked Rin floating in front of her.

Rin rolled her eyes and looked everywhere except him. She chanced upon Kagura. She had something in her eyes.

'Is it concern?' Rin's eyes widened.

Naraku snapped, "Answer me human, when I speak to you." He broke the branch and Rin went cascading down.

Kagura felt her heart leap and she rushed toward the tree.

Rin was caught midway and she looked up at Naraku...no Sesshoumaru, holding her by his tentacles. Tears flowed down.

Kagura was watching him. 'Why you bastard...'

"So now I have your attention. Do you like this?" Naraku asked.

"Please...please..."Rin begged as he drew her near.

"You know, you are better than Kagome in just one way. You are just...nineteen." Rin snapped her head up. He had mentioned Kagome before while kissing her.

"Some other time." Naraku said reading her mind and leaving her on the ground.

He turned to Kagura.

"The dogs are here. Go." Naraku ordered.

Kagura hesitated. It meant facing Sesshoumaru. She felt chest knot. But she walked away along with Kanna.

Naraku looked back at Rin. She felt strange. She looked at his eyes and it scared her. He had the same look that Sesshoumaru had that night. She took a step back. Naraku smirked.

It was as if his eyes were undressing her. She could almost feel his filthy hands on her body. She shuddered. Panic was rising in her.

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru breathed. He was near the woods where the slut's smell was strong.

"We have to hurry Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha barked jumping ahead of him.

Sesshoumaru felt the panic. Rin's panic.

He was touching her. All over. She felt like dying. He was still standing twenty foot away from her. But she could feel his touch.

"Stop...stop..." Rin cried.

"Hmm...so you like it." Naraku smirked.

Rin felt his cold touch in her belly. She tried to pry that feeling away.

"Father..." A white haired boy came after Naraku.

"Hakudoshi...take care of this girl." Naraku ordered before taking off.

That's when Rin realized. Her wounds had reopened and she was bleeding.

"Oh no..." Rin breathed.

"I don't like it when he gets bloody." Hakudoshi replied. Rin looked up. Even though his tone had been full of pity, his face showed mirth.

She inched back and started to run.

"You can't run far Rin." Hakudoshi called back.

Rin felt a sense of deja vu. Running through the forest.

"There. His minions..." Kouga shouted.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha tuned around to face the huge army of Sesshoumaru's demons.

"So many...he has to be close." Inuyasha spat.

He looked at Sesshoumaru. He could almost feel his melancholy.

He leapt forward to give his first blow.

"We'll get her back Sesshoumaru...Windscaaaaaaaa..."

Sesshoumaru could not hear anymore. He felt drawn into the woods and before he realized he was well within the woods.

He was rushing in madly when he felt a cut across his back. He stopped and turned back.

"Going somewhere My Lord..."

Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil as red started pouring into his eyes. He was transforming.

Rin felt herself being lifted up and then she felt herself enveloped in purple glow.

There was a shudder and then everything stopped. She looked around as the purple disappeared. She took in the surroundings. She was not in those woods anymore.

"We are miles away from that place, Lady Rin." Hakudoshi replied her silence.

Rin's eyes became misty again but she wanted to run again. Away from that monster. Anywhere but there.

"Running won't help you, My Lady."

Sesshoumaru's poison claws went past and he missed.

"Sesshoumaru, you are getting old." Naraku said.

"But not as old as you." Inuyasha bellowed as he sent another attack on his way.

Kagome, Kouga, Sango and Ayame were battling Naraku's demons in the outskirts of the forest.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were in the forest, trying to kill, Naraku. Their battle that had started a long time ago was getting bloody. At least for the brothers if not for Naraku.

"This is pathetic..." Naraku said as his body reformed to seal the wound inflicted by Inuyasha.

"Where is Rin, you half-breed?" Sesshoumaru thundered as he slashed his tokijin.

"She is some place safe." Naraku replied.

Inuyasha grunted and barked.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru as he replied barking.

Suddenly Naraku felt his body being ripped apart by a transformed Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

As they brought him down they felt something. Sesshoumaru reverted back to his original form.

Kagura who was a silent spectator reached for her hair and she flew away summoning the feather. Kanna had a mirror in her hand that had Sesshoumaru's reflection. But looking closer, Rin was there too.

Sesshoumaru was losing it again. He witnessed Naraku's body turn to dust and it disturbed him. Again a shell. An empty shell.

Ayame stopped as she realized the demons were suddenly retreating. She looked at Kagome and Sango who were already looking in the direction of the forest. A short while later, they heard a deafening roar. Sesshoumaru...

Kagome's head spun. It was happening again. But this time it was different. She was not the victim, but her sister Rin. Even last time, someone close to her was involved. It had devastated their lives. The reason of their bond with Sesshoumaru was because of that incident. She knew what will happen to Rin...if they won't find her quickly. Thinking of Sesshoumaru scared her.

Rin ran as fast her bloody legs could carry her. She could feel Hakudoshi behind her. She could almost imagine his smirk. The wounds were hurting and she was losing blood.

Hakudoshi was playing with this human. Normally it would have disgusted him, but this one was different. She was Sesshoumaru'd mate and she was carrying his pup.

Rin ran into somebody. She looked up to see a girl in her early teens with one of her eyes covered.

The girl carefully sat down, taking Rin with her and making her rest against her chest. Rin felt warmth as she inhaled the earthy scent emanating from her.

"Shh...it will be just fine. The demon will be taken care of." The girl said setting her bow and arrows beside them as she trained her eyes on the approaching demon.

As Hakudoshi neared Rin and this girl, a miko, he felt a surge of energy. Purifying energy.

He looked in the direction, alarmed. A miko, dressed in red and white was already aiming another arrow at him. Before he realized she had shot the arrow and it pierced him making his world black.

The miko crossed the distance and reached the little girl with Rin.

"Who is it? I have not seen her here." The miko spoke.

"She is bleeding badly. We have to help her." The girl, spoke up.

"Yes. We will. She is just a... little girl..."The mikosaid ruffling Rin's hair. Her's eyes widened. Did she know this girl? Touching her felt like touching and feeling... Kagome...

"Kagome..."The younger mikowhispered and Rin drifted to sleep. She was hazy when the elder onetook her in her arms. Rin gave up completely. She knew she was safe. As she closed her eyes, she felt Kagome's warmth coming from the stranger. Even though it was strange, she let darkness take over her.

A/N: So whaddya think? huh? If Kagura is soft then she is...I have plans for her and Rin's baby...heehee...and u shud this miko sisters...guess people...yes yes...its HER!...woow...

Next chapter: What xactly happened in the past? What connects Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru...(whew...!)

Yes...read and review pls...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I never owned Inuyasha, never will.

**A/N:** So sorry for late updating but guys...I was busy writing the next chapters and you'd all be surprised. Like I said I love giving shocks and suprises...I think its a shock this time...chapter nine people...here it is...

And thank you all for your wonderful reviews...thank you, thank you , thankyou.

**Chapter nine**

"Kikyo...what does this mean?" The young miko asked.

"Kaede, I think she is pregnant with a demon's child. And..." Kikyo's eyes glowed pink as she pressed her palms on Rin's chest.

Minutes passed and Rin was healing. Her artificial wounds were closing. But something was happening.

"Kikyo!" Kaede, the young girl cried.

Kikyo stumbled into a dark place. But it suddenly lit up for her to see vast grasslands with beautiful trees and flowerbeds. There under the tree she saw the pregnant girl. She started making it toward the girl. She stopped when she saw the little girl with so many children. They were playing. Kikyo smiled despite the fact that it was an illusion. It was Rin's world.

'Rin...?' Kikyo realized that it was the girl's name.

She wanted to reach out to her and hold her. She wanted to protect her. She had failed someone close to her heart before but not this one. Somehow she felt close to this girl, Rin.

"Rin..."Kikyo called and Rin responded. But not to her. Kikyo inched ahead to get a clear view.

Her eyes widened, as she stood rigid in shock.

It was Sesshoumaru. 'Is Sesshoumaru Rin's...'

Sesshoumaru seemed to kiss her and Rin responded. Suddenly the scene changed and what Kikyo saw shook her very heart.

Rin was with Sango and Miroku and...Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Nooooooooo!" Kikyo sprang away from Rin's sleeping form.

"Kikyo...what is wrong?" A troubled Kaede asked taking Rin in her laps.

Kikyo shook her head and seemed to tremble.

It was all coming back. She remembered the last thing she saw there. It had shattered the happy family of Rin. It was...Naraku. Her eyes that had registered shock and disbelief now showed hatred. Kaede who observed this, suddenly realized that the girl in her lap was not an ordinary mate to any ordinary demon.

"Is she Inuyasha's..."Kaede was cut by Kikyo.

"She is my child..."Kikyo answered, her eyes showing warmth and filled with sudden concern.

"We will find her Inuyasha." Miroku said trying to calm a-not-so-calm Inuyasha.

The atmosphere in the room was very tense. Strong emotions were brewing, both humans and demons that were ready to burst.

Sango remembered everything. All was coming to her and hitting her and her blood seemed to boil. The same blood her brother spilt for Naraku. She was the one who ripped his cursed heart out of his frail chest. Even in the last moments, Kohaku had failed to recognize her. It had taken months for her to recuperate. Miroku and Inuyasha had helped her. Well, Kagome had her own worries. She was the one who was the most inconsolable. Kouga and Ayame who had assisted them almost escaped their death. Sesshoumaru had protected them in their vulnerable time. They had lost everything and Sesshoumaru had given him another chance. But now...she would not lose Rin. Not at any cost.

Kagome jerked her thoughts away and looked for the Lord. She got up and let her power trace him. When she found his youki she tried to touch it, but she found that it was already covered with someone else's. She was confused. She opened the door and found Sesshoumaru holding his sword. He was clinging to it as if it were the only thing that was going to save him. His face was buried in his hands. He was standing by the window and only moon lit up the very dark room. His youki stopped Kagome from entering into the room.

'Why wouldn't he let me in?' Kagome wondered. But she wondered more about the anonymous aura that was not his, in the room.

Sesshoumaru was in another world. It was a paradise.

He was holding something. He looked down. Relief washed over his face when he realized it was Rin. She looked up to him and smiled. She was so small compared to him. But she was his life now. She was bearing him, both in her heart and inside her.

She was inside him too, now. He carried her and he never realized how much it could pain until now.

He bent down to kiss her and everything seemed fine. She was his anchor.

But suddenly, all he could feel was fire. It burned him inside out. He looked around to find Rin nowhere.

Then he heard her.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru jerked his head in that direction. It was Rin. He reached for her but she seemed to go deep into the fire. Rin was looking at him and he could almost feel her pain. Her tears seemed to add fuel to the fire around her.

"Mate..." Rin cried out.

Then there was a loud explosion. Sesshoumaru plunged into the fire only to stop finding himself on the edge of a roaring river. It seemed to put the fire out but separated him from Rin.

Then he saw Rin, unconscious, in a woman's arms. She was holding her, the wind from the river blowing hair all over the face. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru and held Rin closely.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to reality.

"Kikyo." He murmured.

"Kikyo...!" Kagome almost shouted as realization snapped her.

"What?" Inuyasha said supporting Kagome who had staggered.

"Its Kikyo..." Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru who was already looking at her.

"But she is dead." Inuyasha said confused and at the same time troubled.

"Rin is with her now. She is safe." Sesshoumaru finally said.

Everybody looked at Kagome but she was looking at Inuyasha. His head was bent low and Kagome understood what he was going through. But this time it would be different.

"So this means Kikyo is alive too?" Kouga asked.

"Yes. She is alive. And Kaede too." It was Kagome who answered.

Sango looked worried. Kagome reassured her nodding.

"I have to do this." Kikyo said cleaning herself.

"But are you sure? It could mean that she would not..." Kaede said running her fingers lovingly through Rin's hair.

Kikyo came out her hair dripping wet and was dressed in a blouse and long skirt. Red and white, her trade mark.

"Her memories are too troubled. She is fading. I can heal her but I cannot prevent what is going to happen. At least she will live and so will the little one inside her." Kikyo said bending to touch her belly.

Her eyes sparkled and a smile spread across her face.

"Yes little one. I will not let you die and I will not let my little one die." Kikyo said. Mentally she added, 'our little one...' She was thinking about that person constantly.

Kaede closed the door and waited. She felt thirsty and began walking to the stairs when she stopped suddenly. There was light coming from the room. It blinded her for a moment and stopped suddenly. She could hear Kikyo chanting something. She went down to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She gulped the water and as she closed the door, the photograph stuck on the door brought tears to her eyes. They were tears of joy. She was going to meet the two happy people in the picture. She blew a kiss to them and turned around. The room was filled with those pictures. Those were of that troubled time. But at least they were together. Now here, in her house was a missing piece of that picture.

"Kaede!"

Kaede turned around and 'oofed' as she was embraced tightly by a hyperactive teenager.

"Wooow...Rin-chan, not so tight." Kaede pleaded.

"Yeah...Kikyo told me what happened. I am glad that everybody's fine. And the baby is safe too." Rin said opening the fridge and taking out a milk carton. She went to the cupboard and reached for sugar. She was doing everything as if she had been living there before.

"The baby...you remember the baby?" Kaede asked confused.

Rin looked at Kaede as if she gone crazy.

"Duh...Kaede...it is Kikyo's baby. What is wrong with you? Kikyo, I really think you must check Kaede for some bumps on her head. I worried for my little sister." Rin said handing Kaede her cup and ruffling her hair. Kaede's mouth hung open. Rin faced Kikyo now. She gave her the cup. Kikyo accepted it with a smile that was rare, kissing Rin on the forehead. Rin smiled and went to the drawing room.

"Get here both of you. There must be something on T.V." Rin hollered.

"What is going on?" Kaede asked.

"I gave her alternate memory." Kikyo said going to join Rin.

"And what is it about the baby." Kaede asked.

"I told her it was mine..." Kikyo said signaling her to stop the discussion.

As Kaede sat next to Rin on the couch, Rin folded her arm on Kaede's shoulders and brought her close.

"Who are those two?" Rin asked confused.

"They are my friends..."Kikyo said quickly.

"How come I don't know them and we have a picture of them here?" Rin said raising her eyebrows.

"Haha...Rin...I missed them so I got it framed so I get a feeling that they are here..." Kikyo said.

"Okay...you know you are very weird sis..." Rin said ruffling Kaede's hair.

"Don't do that!" Kaede shrieked and she glared daggers at Kikyo. She was the reason after all that Rin was ruffling her hair.

Kikyo smiled and watched both of them. She breathed heavily.

She looked at the picture that Rin had mentioned.

It was of Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Kagome's eyes were closed shut as Inuyasha was kissing her cheeks. They both were in love. Kikyo was happy. She joined the two of them who were already fighting for the remote. It was meant to be.

She thought about Sesshoumaru. He would be devastated, but she saved Rin all right. For now...

Two weeks later, a tall figure made it to the front of the house. He could hear clearly what was going on inside. It was her. His form stiffened. She seemed so happy. She was winning an altercation with another girl. He inhaled the air deep. Yes, she was fine and so was the pup. He looked back to see exited Miroku and Kouga. The rest were 'ordered' to track down Naraku.

He trained his cold eyes forward and pressed the bell. Many of the people form nearby houses seemed to glance at the strangers.

The door opened to reveal a flustered Rin.

Sesshoumaru tensed, not showing as usual. He was about to take her into his arms when he stopped to look at her belly. It was protruding. It made him proud. Miroku and Kouga hustled to the door not able to contain themselves. Sesshoumaru reached out to embrace her.

"Yes. What do you want Sir?" Rin asked looking at the strangers.

As for Miroku and Kouga they became as rigid as rocks with shock plastered on their face.

Sesshoumaru felt his heart skip a beat.

A/N: hahaha...don't you all just love me...? Okay people...stay tuned cuz I will post chapters every third day...yippee...!

And reviews please...please...love ya all...!

Next chapter: What has happened to Rin...and Naraku's development...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Nope...don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: I know you all have lotsa questions...I know icygirl has...all I have to say is...flow with the story and all will be answered. I feel quite weird sayin' this...hehehe...chapter ten! Oh yeah...Rin can't forget our Sesshy...she can forget everybody but not him!

**Chapter ten**

Sesshoumaru stood rooted to the spot. He could not believe his own eyes.

'What is wrong with her?' Sesshoumaru thought. Regaining his composure he turned to look at Miroku and Kouga who had a stupefied look on their face.

"Okay girls, not much noise. And Rin stop ruffling Kaede's hair for kami's sake!" Kikyo came to drawing room, drying her hands. She had just come from the kitchen, the smell of cookies strong on her. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

Miroku and Kouga were still gaping at Rin. They turned to see the dead-miko. Their expressions changed and now, they had a serious one.

"You are still alive, miko." Sesshoumaru started the conversation.

"Yes. I am. Thought it would be better this way. Considering the turnabout of events, I think it was the best." Kikyo chose her words carefully. She had to get it straight and at the same time, she had to be careful. The people she was with now were not at all her friends, but they were not enemies either. But she had a strange bond with them.

"So how is...Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"You don't have any right to ask about..." Kouga was silenced by Miroku's look. Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru whose eyes were trained at Rin who was literally enjoying an altercation with Kaede. He just wanted to be with her. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. She was with him all the time, but not exactly with him.

Seeing Sesshoumaru's position, Miroku filled in.

"I think she is entitled to know about them, Kouga. Yes, they are fine." Miroku said.

"I guess, Kouga is still sore about what happened all those years ago. But in the end, I just..."Kikyo could not continue further. Tears were threatening to spill.

"Control your emotions miko. Tell me what is wrong with my mate. You said she is alive." Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice.

"Tea and cookies." Rin suddenly popped between them, smiling brightly.

Sesshoumaru was caught off guard. He sat there, eyes observing her every moment.

Rin poured everyone's cup.

She asked how much Kikyo wanted and then, Kaede. But when it came to the other three, she mechanically did it and handed over the teacups to them. She sat with them and sipped her own tea. Then she realized.

"Oh I am so sorry. I did not ask you..."

"It is alright. It is just how I have it." Sesshoumaru said, looking at her.

Rin looked nervously at Miroku and Kouga who were nodding their heads.

Rin was confused. She could not take her eyes away from this silver haired demon.

Yes, she knew they were demons. She had lived with them throughout her life. In fact Kikyo was a miko and little Kaede was a miko in the making. But she had kept herself aloof, studying like any other normal human being.

And this demon was confusing her. It was as if she had some connection with him. When she opened the door and saw his face, she felt like seeing something that she wanted to see. A sight for sore eyes. The face she yearned to see. And she was afraid. Something inside her had started to tug. For the past two weeks, it was living life in a dream. And whatever that was before was completely vague. But she knew Kikyo and Kaede. But she didn't know anything. Thinking more about this gave her headaches. She did not say much about this to Kikyo. She knew Kikyo would be worried silly. She knew her sister. She reminded her of someone else. She even remembered a strange smell that comforted her but she could not point it out.

She knew she was pregnant. Yes, it was Kikyo's. Her sister was unable to have a child and Rin had volunteered to be its surrogate mother. But still, the baby was hers. It felt so much like hers. Not only that, the baby communicated with her. It was a sweet feeling and she knew somewhere deep within that it was her own flesh and blood.

"How is the baby Rin?" Sesshoumaru spoke up.

Rin jolted back to reality.

"Yes. The baby is fine." Rin's face lit up and her face showed warmth and love. She petted the bally and suddenly snapped up.

"Wait. You know about the baby?" Rin asked looking at the stranger and her sister.

"Of course. Rin this is Sesshoumaru, you remember..." Kikyo asked.

"Yes, the Lord of the Western Lands." Rin answered. She felt weird that her sister was introducing him to her. She knew him. She really knew him more. As her soul. But yet, she did not know him.

Sesshoumaru was losing his senses. She doesn't recognize him. But she knew him very well. He could feel her fluctuating moods. She was tensed one moment and relaxed the other moment. Yes, she tensed when she was thinking and she relaxed when she was looking at him or the others and when he spoke.

"And Miroku and Kouga." Kikyo said pointing to them.

"Yes...Miro-kun and Kouga-kun..." Rin said smiling and sipped her tea. She stopped when she realized what had come from her mouth. She looked stricken.

"Rin...honey...you alright?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know." Rin answered. 'My dreams...I am day dreaming too.'

"Please excuse me." Rin said and got up.

She went to the backyard and sat on her sister's favorite swing. So many things on her mind, but nothing. Random thoughts were flying in and out. She started swinging. It reminded her of kids. She thought about her baby and her hand went instinctively to touch her belly.

'Kikyo's baby.' She corrected herself. But something inside her head said, 'my baby... our baby...'

" A penny for your thought...or by the look of your face...thoughts..." Kaede said.

"Haha..." Rin laughed. It felt great, whatever the feeling was. And she knew, it was because of a certain Lord sitting in her drawing room.

"...So...I had no other choice. I had to give her a temporary one or else she would have gone crazy. We could have lost her." Kikyo was explaining her actions.

"We...you never would have lost her." Kouga spat. Kikyo looked hurt for a moment but she collected herself.

"You forget Kouga...that she in mine more than yours. Our bond was made when she was born in this world...the minute her heart started beating." Kikyo said sternly.

"But...she has to know me." Sesshoumaru said cutting both of them.

"Yes...she knows you...but she won't recognize you..."Kikyo said.

"I get it, will she ever be back to normal?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. She will be fine. This is a temporary phase, we have to protect her or else end up losing her and the baby for good." Kikyo said.

"Yes. We will not you. We are taking her with us." Kouga said in a strong voice.

"That could be disastrous. She knows only us. And however you all might be similar to her, you are strangers to her."

"Yes of course Kikyo-san. When Kouga said we are taking her, he meant all of you. It was Inuyasha's and Kagome's wish too." Miroku said.

By that time, Sesshoumaru got up to follow his mate. His senses were driving him toward her. He had to be with her. He looked back and Kikyo and she nodded.

He went to the backyard. It was a beautiful place. It had trees and a mini garden with butterflies and bright flowers. It was soothing. But what was more soothing was his mate. He saw her swaying with closed eyes and a smile on her lips. And he knew why she was pleased. It reassured him.

Kaede looked up as soon as he stepped foot on the grass. She smiled knowingly and scrambled to the flowerbeds.

"It was Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes. Even after your betrayal, they still care for you." Kouga said this time, somewhat calm.

"But you must understand why I did that. I was in love and I had to destroy Naraku. And...I had to protect Kagome. I am sure they both understand. Everything happens for a reason...how are they?" Kikyo asked softly.

"They are fine." Miroku said softly.

"Do they have any ..."Kikyo left the question.

"No. They...have adopted Shippou. You remember the little kitsune?" Miroku asked her.

"Ah yes. The little fox...but why? And what about you and Kouga?" She asked.

"It is Kagome. She will be not able to have a baby thanks to Naraku." Kouga said, the name Naraku bitter in his tone.

"And myself and Kouga have kids. I have two daughters and Kouga two sons and three daughters." Miroku said.

Kikyo had an unusual expression on her face. The fact that Kagome could never have a child struck her, but something else made her feel funny.

"What is it Kikyo?" Kouga asked confused by her look.

Rin opened her eyes as she felt someone behind her. She had a good clue who was behind her and her heart fluttered. She was behaving like a twelve year old who was having her first crush. She scolded herself mentally.

She got up gracefully and bowed.

"My Lord..." Rin said quite to her surprise. A flash of an orange haired woman telling her the ways to behave like a Lady crossed her mind. Rin got puzzled. She never bowed to anybody.

She looked up to find golden orbs looking at her with an intense emotion.

She knew him. His hair, his unusual golden orbs, his ethereal features, they were all familiar to her. She was feeling strange things and this too, was not strange. It came naturally. She inched back clasping her chest.

She knew this feeling, it was love...

Miroku stood there dazed. Kouga was doubling over and Kikyo was trying not to laugh.

He replayed every word that flew out of Kikyo's mouth.

"Houshi has no boys?"

Every disrespectful word. It had Kouga in fits. Actually Miroku had dreamed of having boys and he was so confident that he would have a baby boy every time Sango became pregnant. But he was shocked every time. Not that he did not love them, but a shock was a shock.

"Guess every girl's curse did come true..." Kikyo had added right after that.

Miroku braced his chest and let out a sigh. He shook his head as he watched the laughter subside.

It actually felt better to have a light moment after all these hard times. He knew they would have to face harder times now. And he welcomed it seeing Kouga laugh.

Sesshoumaru bridged the gap between them. He knew he had to restrain himself but he could not help it. She was right in front of him, there. His life. He had wanted to say so many things, show so many things. But he could not. It was frustrating.

He could actually sense what she was going through and it lifted his spirit.

Rin looked up to the stranger. He was not a stranger. Her mind was battling with her emotions. Did they know something that she doesn't know? She completely felt helpless. She did what she thought was best.

She went into his arms. She locked her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She inhaled deeply the musky scent that was coming from him and it soothed her. She felt at home. She felt secure. She felt...loved.

Before she knew what was happening, she was crying.

She felt Sesshoumaru returning the embrace. He snaked his arms securing her within his grasp. He inhaled her scent deeply and felt content. She was back to him. Back where she truly belonged. He let her cry and for his part, ran his fingers through her hair.

"Help...save me..." Rin started mumbling through her sobs. It was what she always wanted to cry out in the night when she had nightmares.

Sesshoumaru heard her and lifted her face to face him.

"I will never leave you alone." Sesshoumaru said.

He kissed her with Rin kissing him back.

Rin knew this was not right. She did not know him yet she felt that he was everything for her. She did not know why she said those but she had to say them. She silenced her rebelling mind. Her head started to split but when he kissed her, it ended. It was silenced. She felt warmth throughout her body. She welcomed it. She pulled at his clothes and he held her more tightly.

She knew him...she could almost hear something in her mind. 'My mate...mine...'

Inside the house, Kikyo suddenly snapped up.

Kouga also had the same expression.

"What is it?" Miroku asked but he eventually realized.

"Demons...many of them..."

"I can't believe it is happening again." Kouga said shaking his head and nodded to Miroku.

A/N: Oh yeah...Naraku again...and people I have sumthin' for you...for some it will be gud, for others I dunno...in this whole story...Kikyo and Inuyasha and Kags will never meet in 'those' circumstances.

Next chapter: Naraku comes too close...and Rin seems to recognize only Sesshoumaru and Kagome loses somebody who is very close to her heart...(Think people think...who would it be?)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-kun...

A/N: I know its not the third day...but you all reviewed _and _I have the next chapters ready. So...here is the eleventh chapter. Many of you might like it...some of you might not...and come on people...when I said someone close to Kag's heart...ur imaginations are wild...u'll get it...it will all come to u...in the next chapters...

Chapter eleven

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. Rin's eyes were closed and her body went limp. She was unconscious. A ghost of a smile crept to his lips and he lifted her bridal style. Kaede came up to him.

"So...my sister's mate is indeed Sesshoumaru-sama..." She said slowly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her straight and went inside the house without answering her.

Kaede looked at him and smiled.

'Just like how Kikyo told me.' She followed him inside.

Sesshoumaru placed Rin on the couch and made her comfortable. He gently ran his hands on her belly. He saw that Miroku and Kouga were tensed.

"What is wrong Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I think we have been followed. We have to get out of here." Kouga answered.

"Okay. We have one advantage. In these areas they cannot show themselves. So we have enough time to make it out of this place. And after that...let us do this first. Rin...what is wrong with her?" Kikyo asked troubled.

"Hmm...He kissed her." Kaede said meekly.

Kikyo's eyes went wide and she looked at Sesshoumaru. "You should give her time."

"You don't have to tell me what to do miko. She knows me, she just can not place me." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone.

"Why...you...right! We have to get out of here and then we will have our talk." Kikyo said the first part irritated and the next part with her own serene calmness.

Hot water washed her frame and she felt a little calm. She ran her hands through her wet hair and opened her eyes to let the tears out. They mingled with the water and ended up tasting salty in her mouth.

'Rin is fine with Kikyo...she is Kikyo...she will be safe with her...everybody is safe with her... But I always lose them...I can't protect them...And Inuyasha...now that Kikyo's here...he will...he...will...' Kagome was torturing herself.

She had undergone this same trauma all those years ago. To win his love, to be his mate, to save him, to save her. And it was all coming back. Why could not she be like Kikyo...? She is so strong...so powerful...so mature...and capable when it comes to saving her own kith and kin...where she failed every time.

Kagome crouched down and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around the legs.

To top that she would never be able to give Inuyasha his child. She had him all right but...somewhere in her mind she knew that it will be not for longer. She was so useless...

Her body started convulsing as she broke down, the water washing away her tears.

And now, she was not able to save Rin. Her own baby sister. She was pregnant too. How happy she was to find out that Rin was pregnant? She was happy and when Rin was around, she was a mother. Rin had given her another chance. Shippou and Rin were her children and she was utterly useless in being a mother. She failed. And Kikyo succeeded. She cursed her life.

Now that Kikyo is back...she feared that might lose even her...Inuyasha...

She whimpered loudly and hugged herself fiercely.

She stopped shocked when she felt 'his' presence near her. He embraced her from behind. She knew who it was. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. He lifted her the way she was and positioned her on his lap. Kagome could feel his naked thigh beneath her feet and she breathed his name.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha started kissing her neck softly and sucking at the marks he had given her.

More tears made their way down her face and got lost in her neck.

He trailed those kisses on the back of her neck.

"I love you..." He said snaking his hands on her waist making her body free from her caged position. He rose, taking her with him and turned her around to face him.

"Only you...it will be always be you..." Inuyasha said and he stooped to kiss her on the lips.

Kagome hugged her mate with all her might and responded to his kiss.

He was healing her reopened wounds and he knew that he would always be hers. He had lost someone before and he had come close to losing Kagome but now, he would not lose her at all.

He ended the kiss and pulled her down as the water started filling the tub they were in. The water started submerging both of them.

He made love to her very softly yet passionately, promising her without making any noise, swearing silently every time he kissed her that he would never leave her.

With every thrust, he gave his word to protect her. When they both finally came together, he promised her his world.

When he had her lie against his chest soaking in the water, his silence promised her that he would stay with her, come what may, he would be her child and she would be his, forever.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin once more. Her eyes were still closed. He held her securely against his chest. She had gained a little weight since the last time. His child was growing fast. He skidded to a halt to find Kouga carrying Miroku and Kikyo and Kaede in a demon that resembled Kirara closely.

He could not believe that he was running from those demons. If it were normal Sesshoumaru, he would have stayed and slayed. But it was different now, wasn't it?

Kikyo stopped and got down from the demon.

"What are you doing?" Kaede shouted.

Kouga rolled his eyes and made it toward them. Sesshoumaru had already stopped.

"You all go on. I will stay, just go on. Don't wait for me." Kikyo said.

"No no no...Kikyo not again...please let us go..." Kaede begged, tears flowing from her eyes. She had been through this before.

"My baby..." Kikyo said as she embraced a crying Kaede. Kaede went eagerly into her embrace but soon her eyelids became heavy and she recoiled from her.

"How could you?" Kaede mumbled, half dazed.

"I am so sorry...I love you..." Kikyo said softly as Kaede slumped slowly against the demon.

"Okay...go now..." Kikyo said.

Sesshoumaru considered what was happening and he placed Rin with Kaede on the demon.

"No Sesshoumaru-sama...I have already called Kagome...she will come with Inuyasha...please...you all get out of here...don't waste any time..." Kikyo pleaded.

"Rin needs you...if she loses you again, probably we all end up losing her and Miroku should get back...he will have work to do and Kouga too...he has to Miroku back...please understand...go now..." Kikyo said and she ordered the animal to go. It hesitated first but eventually leapt into the air.

Sesshoumaru nodded to Kikyo. "Hope you know what you are doing miko..." He said before bounding off to reach the demon that had Rin and Kaede.

"Kikyo...take care..." Miroku said and Kouga bounced off.

"Are you sure it was her?" Inuyasha asked reaching for tetsusaiga.

"Yes...I am positive. I can even trace her powers from here...let us go...towards the north." Kagome said confidently.

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and he jumped crossing the wide lawns of the mansion and making it to the other side. He stopped.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, her brows creased.

"I love you..." Inuyasha said and turned to kiss her. It was a quick one but it was nice. It made an awkward situation they are going to face, less awkward.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha would be undergoing far more trauma than her. She felt like a child crying like that but thinking about what Inuyasha did made her cheeks burn. She nuzzled his neck and inhaled his scent. It soothed her.

"What do you mean they left just now?" Kouga screamed at Ayame.

"Why are you screaming at me like that Kouga...they left means they left...just now..." Ayame said looking at Rin softly.

"But we left miko-sama long ago...I think we must follow our brother and his mate." Sesshoumaru said tying his tokijin.

"I don't think that is possible..." Miroku said looking around the mansion.

"Why...what is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Miroku mumbled something and what they saw shocked everyone.

Kikyo stood alone there firing arrows as quickly as possible. She was taking down many of them and she got tired after some time.

'This is not supposed to happen...why am I feeling so weak?'

She pulled it off destroying all the demons and made a last tug toward Kagome.

"We have to hurry..." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ears.

He doubled his speed.

As the last of the demons were slayed, Kikyo slumped down and took a deep breath. She thoroughly ambushed. And she was not supposed to feel like this. Suddenly she felt jolts of shock throughout her body. It was him...he always gave her these. She turned around to face him.

"Naraku..."

"Kikyo...so you are not dead as I thought..." Naraku said venomously.

"You did not die either..."Kikyo spat.

"I am indeed very happy to see you..." Naraku said extending his appendages.

"Just like old times, eh lover?" Naraku smiled.

Kikyo got up with the last of the arrows she had in her hand.

"What the..." Kouga started.

Out there was an enormous sphere of pink mixed with purple encapsuling the whole area.

"We can not get out. Although the pink one is of Kagome's...I suspect the purple one is of Kikyo's...she has bound us in..." Miroku explained.

"But why would she do that with Inuyasha and Kagome outside...why the witch...I never thought I could trust her...look what she has done..." Sango cried desperately.

"Oh no...What happened here?" Kagome breathed as she clasped Inuyasha's hand.

"I think Kikyo did all this." Inuyasha answered looking at the wasted bodies.

"Look over there..." Kagome pointed where a woman's body lay amidst what seemed like two tentacles.

"Behind me Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he held the transformed tetsusaiga.

As they inched forward Kagome checked for demons but found none. She checked for a particular one but his presence was fading.

She looked ahead and she was baffled. She shirked away from Inuyasha and ran toward the fallen form.

"Kikyo...!" Kagome said as she slid down taking Kikyo's limp form on her lap.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked tears forming in her eyes.

Kikyo's blouse was tattered and she was bleeding. Her chest seemed to be heavy and breathing very slow. Her skirt was ripped and there were streaks of blood.

She opened her eyes and looked at Kagome.

She opened her mouth to speak but coughed blood instead.

"Oh no...not again...Kikyo..." Kagome said clenching her teeth and wiping her blood away.

"No...Wait...listen...I don't have much time..."Kikyo said slowly almost inaudible. Inuyasha crouched down beside Kikyo. He took Kikyo's battered form from Kagome. He handled her body as a small baby's. Kagome gave her to him willingly.

"Inuyasha..."Kikyo breathed tears slipping from her face.

Kikyo looked at Kagome. "I am so sorry...for all...those things...I am very sorry...now I will return to you what was yours...to begin with..."Kikyo said amidst her harsh breathing and clasping Inuyasha tightly as pain shot through her chest. She closed her eyes shut and allowed it to pass.

"Kikyo... you don't have to..."

"No.I have to do this...this is not my life to live...its yours...and I am so sorry that I got Inuyasha...so...confused...I am sorry..."Kikyo said looking at Inuyasha this time.

"Kikyo just...don't talk...I am here...now...just..."Inuyasha struggled for words.

"Mmm...I am dying...guess my empty shell had a purpose...to see my Rin...and to make things right..once and for all..."Kikyo said reaching for Kagome.

"You are me...yet you are...Kagome...much stronger and lovely..."Kikyo mumbled. She knew she was not going to be here longer.

"Kikyo...no..."Kagome said.

"I know I am asking too much...but Inuyasha...can you...just...before I leave...please...make me feel..."Kikyo was cut by Inuyasha. He knew what she wanted.

Kagome let go of Kikyo's hand and kissed her forehead. She got up and left them alone. Tears were flowing hard.

'Naraku...you bastard...you will pay ten times more for this...' Kagome swore, wiping her tears and controlling herself.

Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's eyes deeply. The love he saw there shocked him. These eyes were the ones filled with hatred all those years ago. Now it held regret too. He had loved her. He still did and always will. He knew she loved him so much that she had come back as Kagome, hatred being just an excuse. He knew even though that Kikyo and Kagome were different, they were one. Just that they were opposites of the same spectrum.

"I love you..."Kikyo breathed.

"I know..." _I love you too..._Inuyasha said bringing her to face him. She smiled despite the failing heart and increasing pain. He breathed against her lips and blinked to clear his thoughts. He closed his eyes and kissed her. As for Kikyo, she got what she had wanted all life long. This non-existent life.

Kagome felt something hit her from behind and she stumbled forward clasping her chest near her heart. Then she realized what had happened. She looked back at them and saw Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. It did not matter now. She broke down crying.

Inuyasha licked his lips tasting death as he looked at Kikyo's form. It began reducing to dust and bones.

Kagome came to him and hugged him. She ran her hands on his back soothingly.

Inuyasha gave up completely in her arms and let her caress him. He welcomed it.

Back in the castle, the purple light disappeared making Kaede wake from her sleep crying.

"Kikyo...no..."Kaede cried. Sango rushed to her embracing her.

Sesshoumaru was in his room with Rin carefully in his arms as he sensed the miko's death.

He came to a decision but he would wait for his brother to return with his mate.

A/N: Yep..it was Kikyo...she is more close to Kags in more ways than one...even if Kags doesn't like her...don't u think? So what do u think? Please review...next chapter ...as soon as I get cool reviews...And by the way...Sessh is 216 yrs old (whew!) while our poor Rin is sweet and sexy 19...I know...I know...

Next chapter: Kanna and Kagura attack vulnerable Inu-kun and Kagome and Sess comes to the rescue...and Rin wakes up to find total strangers coochie-cooing her...haha...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don;t own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **Chapter twelve people...yay! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews...and keep reading and reviewin'...

**Chapter twelve**

Sesshoumaru was looking at Rin. He had been for a long time. But somewhere behind his mind, he wanted to go look for his brother. He had not returned yet. It was bothering him. Kouga and Miroku had volunteered to search but he restrained them. He would go personally.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Sango called him from behind.

"I will leave now. Take care of her." Sesshoumaru said as he left the room.

He did not want to leave her. She still has no idea who he was or for that matter who Sango was. It would be better if she woke up to find him. Even if she won't recognize, she would be calm. His youki would keep her calm. But then again, his brother should have been back a long time ago.

"We will leave with you." Ayame said getting up.

"No, you all will stay here. Protect Rin and care for each other. I do not want to lose any other member. You will stay and stay together. I will return soon." Sesshoumaru said finally addressing everybody.

It was an order and it had to be followed. They had no other choice.

Sango sighed as she saw a sphere of light fly away from the mansion. She looked at Rin and a silent tear slipped from her eyes. She could hear Miroku setting up a barrier and Ayame comforting a heart broken Kaede.

Inuyasha jumped taking Kagome with him to dodge the attack. It was just in nick of time. They would have had it unless for his lightning fast reflexes.

Kagome looked blurry eyed to see the source of the attack.

"Red sluts!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He left Kagome to take tetsusaiga in his hand. Just as he left her, she fell down.

"What is wrong wench?" Inuyasha asked alarmed.

"Looks like your mate is very weak now, half-breed...and you don't look so well either..." Kanna said in a low voice.

Kagome held her head that had started to pound.

'What is wrong with me?' Kagome thought as she tried to steady herself.

'Shit...its that time...' Inuyasha thought as he licked his lips taking a protective stance covering Kagome and placing him between the women.

"All right then...dance of blades..." Kagura said and whipped her hand.

She did not want to do this. She had no reason to do this. She wished that Naraku died and she'd have a life that would be normal. She did not have to kill people who had done nothing to her. Take Inuyasha and Kagome, they never harmed her. And Sesshoumaru...sure she loved him but she could never have him. At least she knew that she would die by his hands or his half brother Inuyasha. Her life was a pathetic one. She did not want to do this.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome and dodged the attack. He was draining as he was transforming into a human. He could feel it.

He lifted the tetsusaiga and dealt a blow.

It sent Kanna flying across the meadow and Kagura was little dazed.

It was the beginning. They would surely be able take one of them today and Kanna was pleased that she could make her father happy.

She opened her eyes and blinked.

'Where the hell am I?'

Suddenly an orange haired head popped and she screamed.

"Aww...Rin you didn't have to yell so much..." Shippou cried rubbing his ears.

Rin looked at the speaking 'fur ball' and took sometime to realize that it was a demon.

"Where am I? And who are you? How do you know my name?" Rin asked at one flow.

When she stopped she considered the tiny fox demon. He had that sweet face that was quite familiar. His face was so sweet in a way because he was about to cry. His lips were wobbly and his eyes were full of unshed tears. His nose became red and he looked at her, his eyes pretty big.

Rin could not help but smile and pulled him toward her.

"Oh no..I am so sorry...now...you don't have to cry...okay? Rin is very sorry..." Rin said rocking him. He sniffed and then smiled happily.

"Yeah...you are funny...for a moment I thought you really didn't know who I am..." Shippou said playing with her hair.

"I really don't..."Rin stopped herself from saying that. She was confused. She knew this little fellow but could not place him.

"Aaah...Rin...my Lady...what would you like to have?" Miroku asked entering the room.

"Miroku...she will change first. How are you Rin? We missed you so much..." Sango said having a gown in her hand.

Sesshoumaru made it there just in time. Inuyasha had dropped Kagome and she was falling down. He caught her and looked up to see his brother.

He understood what was happening and before long, he had Kanna and Kagura flee the place. But Inuyasha was thoroughly battered.

"Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha said sliding down.

"Inuyasha can you make it on your own back to the castle?" Sesshoumaru asked in a rough tone but his eyes held concern.

Inuyasha smirked. "Of course, knuckle head...I can..." Inuyasha reached for Kagome but slumped a little.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome across his chest and considered her. She was still awake but seemed to be in a trance. He closed her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"I will carry her and you follow." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Surely, Inuyasha was in no state to carry Kagome.

"Why you sick...I can carry my mate.." Inuyasha said advancing suggestively but he slumped to the ground. Sesshoumaru was by his side in a second and witnessed his brother's transformation. His silver hair turned black, his claws reduced to nails and his ears turned human.

Usually Sesshoumaru would have looked at this with disgust but today he literally thought his brother was 'cute'.

'What the...' Sesshoumaru shook his head as he lifted Inuyasha too.

But something made him stop. He placed Inuyasha on the ground and rolled his eyes when he started snoring.

He looked at Kagome. Her eyes were open and they were staring at him. She smiled a little and then slid to Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Kagome as his brows fused. He inhaled her scent and noticed a change. He could not help the growing satisfaction inside him as he slightly hugged her. He looked at his brother and slightly ran his hand over his snoring face. 'Annoying little dog...'

He lifted both of them but treated Kagome with extra tenderness.

"What?" Rin screamed.

"Rin...I understand...but even we have lost her. Please calm down, it is not good for the baby."Kouga reasoned with a hyper tensioned Rin.

"You get my sister and myself here without my permission and tell me that my sister is dead and then you tell me to calm down...mister you have a lot of nerve..." Rin said angrily. She was crying hardly and it was not good for her or the pup.

"Rin...she did what she thought was the best...and I accept her decision. We would not be alive if it were not for her." Kaede said amidst the sobs.

Ayame and Sango stood there taking in everything. They were in shock and in a sense of loss as they came to know of Rin's plight.

Miroku wondered about Kaede's maturity.

'Just like her sisters I think...'

"And you very well know that she was dead all along...its just that...maybe she was alive to save you and the child..." Kaede said regaining her composure.

Rin felt her anger subside as something was calming her. She did know what it was but it did calm her very much. It was as if some one was embracing her and running his hands on her back. She wiped her tears away and nodded.

It felt strange. It was as if she was totally a stranger. Worse than that. Sango was thinking about Sesshoumaru. He was suffering a lot. And Rin, suffering because of the circumstances. At least she was with them, safe. And Kaede was back. She was very happy to see Kaede all grown up. She had grieved a lot for the girl long back. Now she will have time.

Rin was thinking furiously. She had pain inside her. And it was growing. And she felt like laughing. All these people...she knew them. She was certain of it and grieving for Kikyo felt unreal yet real.

"Sesshoumaru's back with Kagome and Inuyasha..." Ayame cried suddenly jerking everyone.

"That's nice..." Sango ran but stopped and turned around.

Rin had a surprised look.

"Come with me..." Sango said and Rin followed half heartedly but the mention of Sesshoumaru's name did funny things to her.

Kaede was crying silently as she touched Kagome's sweat drenched face.

"Kagome..." Kaede whispered and touched her to feel that she was indeed there.

"Aah...nee-chan..." Kaede whimpered as she cupped Kagome's face and started kissing her.

Sango came to find literally everyone standing in the room.

Rin recognized the girl Kaede was crying over. It was the same girl in the photos and she saw the man beside him. Except for the black hair and normal ears, the man reminded her of the silver haired, dog-eared boy in the photograph. Everyone went close to the bed and only Rin was left standing. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru staring at Kagome.

She felt something. She looked at Kagome and her heart reached for her.

'Oh boy...I am so confused...' Rin thought as she saw Sesshoumaru coming toward her. She felt her heart thumping against her chest.

"Woow...am I dreaming...or is Kagome...?" Ayame said looking at Sesshoumaru.

He nodded his response approaching Rin.

"Oh Kami...this is good...after Kikyo's death...but this is good..." Kouga added.

Sango and Miroku looked at them confused but smiled looking at how happy Kaede was.

Shippou positioned himself between Kagome and Inuyasha. He curled up against Inuyasha this time because Kaede had herself wrapped around Kagome. He understood what Kagome meant to her and he was happy. He was happier for Kagome and Inuyasha as he snuggled close to Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru made it to her. Even though he wanted to kiss her senseless and hug her fiercely (!), he stood there looking at her face. She had cried and she had been angry. She was straining herself.

As for Rin she felt the warmth that calmed her before. She was surprised. 'It was him!'

"Sorry about Kikyo...she sacrificed herself...She was a noble soul." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin looked up into his eyes. She nodded, as she could not get anything out of her mouth. He was making her 'feel' something. She got scared. She was not supposed to feel this way to a total stranger. She had even kissed him before. That totally had her in a nervous wreck.

Sesshoumaru held out his hand for Rin. 'She is my mate whether she remembers it or not...'

Rin felt herself accepting his hand and walking with him.

The headaches were returning.

"So what is wrong with...Kagome...that is her name right?" Rin asked breaking the silence that was scaring her.

"She is going to be a mother after all these years..."Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh...that is good to hear. But Kaede seems so...happy..." Rin voiced her doubt.

"Yes, she is Kagome's blood after all." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin stopped in her tracks.

"I am missing something here right... I was never related to Kaede or Kikyo...I know it...but I know all of you...but...I can't...just...Why is this…why me?why..." Rin started to ramble as if in shock.

Sesshoumaru caught her.

"You are here with us now...we are a family...you are where you belong...it will all come back.." Sesshoumaru said slowly.

"No...stop...my head hurts...what is wrong with me? Who are you? Who are these people..? Do I know Kikyo or Kaede at all? And this baby...oh no...oh no..is it mine? Don't you dare touch me...aargh...!" Rin screamed shirking Sesshoumaru's hand away and holding her hurtung head. She felt like she was being ripped apart.

Sesshoumaru felt tension rise in him as he sensed her tension and his pup's. He had to do something and fast. He remembered Kikyo's wordsand realized what she truly meant, now. For the second time in his life, he felt helpless. He could lose both of them, if this continues.

Kagura looked down at her hands. She did not what she was doing here. She clenched at the remains of Kikyo as tears slipped uncontrollably. She will bring an end to this...she had to...

Suddenly Kikyo's remains in her hand started to glow pink. Kagura looked at them in awe. Then all she could remember was pain.

She stumbled across a pond and leapt at it with thirst. As she quenched her thirst the burning inside subsided. She looked at her hands and they were black at some places as if to signify Kikyo's death.

She looked into the water and she was startled.

Her eyes were all black and not a little of red was left.

She lifted her face to the sky and smiled. A true smile...the first smile that was genuine...out of happiness. She now knew her purpose.

A/N: Yay...finally Kagome gets to be a mother...wow...lucky Inu-kun...hahaha...and Rin's outburst...wasn't it fantastic? And Kagura's story...well...toldya 'll that I had plans for her and Rin's baby...

Read and review please...please...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inu-kun…and I am getting tired of this….

**A/N**: So this is kinda Valentines Day's special for ya'll…its not exactly but hey…thirteenth one is here…

**Chapter thirteen**

Rin's eyes snapped open. She got up and looked around. She saw no one. She was alone in the room sleeping with Kaede who was fiercely clutching Kagome. They had taken Inuyasha to other room. He had been a bloody mess.

Rin looked at Kagome. Her tensioned brows relaxed.

'I know her...but why can't I remember her? She is my sister...' Rin thought as she looked at Kaede and Kagome with warmth. As if it were natural, she bent down and kissed both of them. When she realized what she had done, she smiled awkwardly and covered both of them with the blankets. She felt her belly; she was almost two months pregnant now. Two and half months more...

It was bugging her. It had been since she met this certain Lord. She had a faint memory of kissing him. But she shook those thoughts away.

'Me? Kissing him? Humph...' She admonished those thoughts.

She felt thirsty. She got up and made it down. It was scary. It was a large mansion and it was quite dark. She had never been in a place like this before. 'Or...have I been here before...?' She was having a feeling of deja vu and a gnawing feeling in her stomach.

She could place this feeling. It was yearning to be with these strange people. She still got confused with the feeling of relief she experienced when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha. For that matter, she felt relaxed whenever Miroku was around although she was a bit cautious (!). She felt at home with Sango, Ayame and with Kouga, she felt protected. But Sesshoumaru...it was pain. But a sweet pain. She welcomed it but at the same time, was skeptical about it. And the desire...that was so strong. She had over reacted because of that. She felt ashamed of that.

She found the refrigerator and opened it. She could not make out most of the weird liquids there. But she eventually was able to pick the water bottle. She closed the door and looked around to find the glass. She went to the table and placed the bottle there. Suddenly a clawed hand placed a glass near the bottle.

"You should be doing all this by yourself. You could have asked Jaken." The voice told her from behind.

Jaken...yep, she remembered that toad like demon. But she was in a very awkward situation to think about considering the advice.

He was right behind her and his other hand came from the other side, snaking around her waist.

It was the Lord.

She was so small compared to him. She only came up to his chest. He poured water for her and held it. He was wearing a purple night robe. Did this color mean something to him...was it his favorite?

Rin was scolding herself. She was not supposed feel all these for the demon behind her.

'Behind me...nope...almost hugging me...'

But she could not stop herself. She had a feeling that she had already fallen for him. She felt love, passion, anger, disappointment, happiness, sadness, every other feeling toward this demon; all at the same time and it got her totally confused.

She had actually stared at him when she first met him that day.

But the feeling that it was natural had frightened her and that was exactly what she was feeling now. She knew him, certainly if she knew everybody in the mansion, she should have known him. Thinking about it, did they come looking for her to Kikyo's place? If then...why had she been there in the first place?

The headaches were starting again.

Suddenly the hands held her waist and she felt herself floating in the air before she was made to sit on the table with her head bent low. The glass was brought before her face and she accepted it, still not looking at Sesshoumaru. She gulped the whole glass down and held it. Sesshoumaru took it away from her and considered her bent form. It was bothering him a lot but this was amusing. Her head was still bent low.

She cleared her throat and shifted her place. She tucked few stray strands of hair behind the ears and looked sideways to escape. But his hand rested beside her leg. She snapped up to look at him. But she felt herself eyeing his other hand, which reached out to rest beside her other leg.

'Ooooh boy...' She looked up meekly to face him.

He was staring at her, same cold expression in his face and the straight eyes that gave away nothing. And his face was an inch away from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her face and she closed her eyes, confused with the quite strong feelings that was pooling in her due to his presence.

"Rin-chan...I knew you'd crack...anyway I didn't know that I'd find you two in such a compromising position so soon...and in the kitchen..."Miroku said suddenly.

Rin jerked her eyes open to see Miroku. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks stained pink with embarrassment and blush.

"Umm...Miroku-sama...I was..."

"Sango..." Sesshoumaru said but it was more of an order.

Rin was still looking at Miroku who had a pathetic boyish grin on his face. Suddenly Sango popped from behind and...

_Whack!_

Sango dragged poor blacked-out Miroku back.

Rin laughed at this and turned to face Sesshoumaru.

He had not turned to look at Miroku or Sango at all. He had been looking at Rin all the time.

Rin's laugh slowly faded away but her breath hitched.

His emotionless eyes had a certain sparkle. It was so familiar...

She looked at him in a new light.

Probably she was related to him in an intimate way...and that was the reason none had breathed a single word about their exact relation. And given the circumstance and what Miroku had told...

Sesshoumaru kissed her. And that was how Rin's trail of thoughts ended.

It was a passionate one though she felt a little tensed due to his claws and his fangs. But really, she felt pure bliss. When Sesshoumaru finally ended the kiss, her thoughts came back.

'Am I supposed to feel like this...?'

She did not think twice. She pulled him down this time and kissed him with the same passion. But in her mind, it felt as it were meant to be. And the way he felt against her also felt so right. No other man had been like this. In fact there had been no other man. And all of a sudden, here he was...

He pulled her hair to the right making her tilt side ways and he pulled her toward him. Rin went with him giving him more space.

He pushed her skirt upwards and made her lie on the table. He clasped her hands and broke away.

He was positioned in-between her legs and both were sprawled across the table.

He looked into her eyes and Rin could see his strong emotions. Her heart skipped a beat and the pain was back. That sweet pain. She untangled her right hand and traced it along his arms. She went up to his face and cupped it.

Yes, she knew it. She loved him very much that it pained. It was not a mindless desire or situational lust. But it was love. She felt it and he was making her feel his love.

She let her breath out in a relieved way and a tear slipped from her eyes. She was unaware of it. Sesshoumaru kissed that tear away and claimed her lips once more, his hands moving downward her hips. She moaned into his kiss as he slid down her neck placing hot kisses.

Rin was floating. It was as if viewing through a kaleidoscope. Before long her hands were clenched into fists holding few strands of his silver hair, on his shoulder as she held onto him. Her head was tilted back in ecstasy as he made love to her. He was watching her face in delight as she bit her lips a little to keep it quite. He himself was controlling himself but it was overwhelming. Her scent, her touch, her emotions that were hitting him, the feeling of being inside her, to top that his feelings for his mate was driving him mad. Rin opened her eyes to look at him and was little started to find his eyes red. And it looked as he was struggling to keep himself in control.

She had been through this before...but she could not place it again...

She watched in amazement as his marks that were invisible in the darkness began to glow. She felt his hair grow that were tickling her in spite of the shirt she was wearing.

His need was becoming demanding at the same time. She could feel it. But she was not afraid and felt quite surprised that she trusted him so much. She knew he would not harm her.

But she looked at him and it seemed he was in pain.

Was this...painful to him?

She dazedly pulled him closer to face her. Brown ones met the red ones. Sesshoumaru blinked once, not knowing what was happening. Rin smiled before she kissed him. It was as urgent as his need for her. It was her turn now; she had the same need for him. She needed him.

When finally she pulled back in ecstasy of reaching her climax, she caught his eyes for a moment before he closed his eyes, they were back to normal. She enjoyed this feeling as his eyes closed when he lost himself inside her.

And when they really came together, they came together in a beautiful kiss to keep their noise down. When it ended Sesshoumaru crashed himself on her and she welcomed him. He was breathing heavily near her ears and she could feel his hot breath and she felt herself quite satisfied. His right hand was supporting her head as he nestled her neck. Rin closed her eyes.

She ran her hands through his hair and back lovingly and kissed his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru lapped at her neck at the marks.

"My mate..." Rin whispered.

Rin's eyes went wide. Her lips parted with a gasp. She instantly reached for her belly to find her belly flat...

Rin's eyes snapped open. She felt the warm rays of morning sun on her face. She instantly reached for somebody beside her and found no one. She got up to feel her belly. It was intact with the life growing inside her. She looked around and felt lost.

'Was it all a dream?' Rin wondered as she saw that she was indeed very alone in the room. It had indeed been a dream.

Ayame entered the room smiling to find Rin looking outside the window fiercely.

"Good morning Rin..." She said cheerfully.

Rin looked at her stumped then smiled and replied, "Hey...good morning..."

Ayame smelt something and scrunched her nose. She silently kept the bath towels down and regarded her.

"Well...wash up and come down. We all will be meeting for the breakfast. And you girl, need it the most...for the pup..." Ayame said cheerily and turned.

She had a smile spreading across her face as she realized why Rin smelt like that.

Kouga woke up from his sleep and his eyes instantly searched Inuyasha. He found Inuyasha perched on the sofa handle, staring at a sleeping Sesshoumaru. His face was amused.

'What the hell is that mutt doing...?' Kouga got up and reached there. Inuyasha looked at him and signaled him to be soft. Kouga reached there on his tiptoes and he the scent hit his nose. He rolled his eyes first and looked at Inuyasha with a disgusted look.

Sesshoumaru normally would not sleep and this time, he was sleeping and never realized that two of the canines were staring at him.

Kouga saw Inuyasha and a smile formed on his face. It turned into a suppressed laughter. He signaled Inuyasha for breakfast and dashed outside the room. He doubled over and found Ayame coming from the opposite side with a similar expression on her face. He noticed Inuyasha too, coming out of the room.

"That was rich!" Inuyasha high fived Kouga and winked at Ayame.

Kagome woke up to find someone sleeping soundly under her arms. She strained to look at the figure but she got a surprise.

"Kaede?"Kagome croaked. Literally.

Kaede looked up slowly.

"Ki...Kagome..." Kaede said realizing where she was and whom she was with.

"Kaede...baby its you..." Kagome said as she cupped Kaede face and started crying.

"No Kagome...don't cry please...or else even I will cry..." Kaede said. She then started kissing Kagome and Kagome hugged her fiercely.

Inuyasha entered the room laughing.

Kagome and Kaede looked at him with tears in their eyes and happiness.

They both wondered why he was laughing.

Inuyasha came closer with mirth in his face but stopped suddenly. He inhaled deeply and looked stunned.

"Kaede..." Inuyasha breathed.

Kaede looked at him with all her love for the two of them and smiled.

"Keh...who could have..." Inuyasha stopped mid sentence and inhaled deeply again.

He looked at Kagome up and down and focused on her belly once again.

"Well...what is wrong with dog boy today?" Kagome kidded wiping her tears away.

Inuyasha looked at her face then Kaede's. Kaede understood what his expression meant.

She hugged Kagome once again and kissed her. She looked at Inuyasha and nodded.

"Yeah...Inu-kun...she is having a baby..." Kaede said.

Kagome's smile faded as she released herself from Kaede's embrace.

"What are you telling Kaede?" She asked not believing.

Kaede placed her hands on her belly and jerked her head toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha joined them on the bed. He maintained a certain distance as if he were afraid.

"Come on Inuyasha...don't tell me you can not smell it..." Kaede chided him.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha tears spilling.

Inuyasha nodded and hugged Kagome, kissing her.

Kaede looked at them as her smile faded. 'It was you Kikyo...I know it...' She remembered her dead sister.

Inuyasha pulled Kaede too and hugged her along with Kagome.

Kaede was surprised but smiled for them...and Kikyo. She was not all alone in this world. She was back with her family.

"So Rin..."

"Sesshoumaru..."

Kouga and Ayame stopped at looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"Both were dreaming the same thing I guess...but then again…they could have done it…am not so sure…." Ayame said shaking her head and smiling.

"Yeah...their's is an unusual bond...even after all this...they still stay connected..." Kouga said staring at Ayame.

Ayame looked at him and smiled.

Kouga reached for her hand and pulled her, kissing it.

Ayame blushed. She looked down and then looked up to meet his eyes that were glowing with love.

She laughed.

"Looks like love is in the air..." Ayame said looking around dreamily.

"Mmmhmm..." Kouga said.

Ayame looked at him.

"Aishiteru..."Ayame said slowly.

"You dont' have to tell that..." Kouga said as he kissed her.

"Praise the Lords...it is lucky day..." Miroku said chuckling. He had a popcorn can in his hand and was staring at Kouga and Ayame.

Kouga's eyes twitched. Ayame's mouth hung open as slight blush tainted her cheeks. She recoiled from Kouga.

"Breakfast will be ready..." She said a little angrily and walked off muttering something about telling this to Sango.

"What...that is it...I was expecting some action...sparks..." Miroku said stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

Kouga was advancing toward him.

"Where the hell did you get pop corn from?" Kouga asked cracking his knuckles.

"Umm...Kouga...what is wrong with you?" Miroku asked a little worried.

As Kouga neared him, he stopped.

"Oh no you don't Kouga...he is mine..." Sango said as she hit Miroku on head heavily. Miroku looked stunned. He slid down, stars in his eyes.

Kouga looked shocked and disappointed. Nope...nobody takes his target before him. He looked daggers at Sango.

"Why you...umm...Sango what are you wearing?" Kouga asked his anger forgotten.

Indeed, she was draped in blanket.

"Well...this monk of a lecher did something to our wardrobe...it suddenly has neither his clothes nor mine..." Sango stated.

Kouga nodded handing his coat to her.

"Well...let us go have breakfast, shall we?" Kouga asked holding his hand out.

"Yeah...he never learns to act according to situation..." Sango said shaking her head and accepting his hand.

"He never will..and that is exactly why you love him.." Kouga said. Sango smiled brightly at him.

Ayame and Rin stopped in their tracks and gaped at Sango and Kouga.

"What the...?" Rin asked confused.

As far as she knew, Kouga was with Ayame and Sango was with Miroku.

"Oh no...no.." Ayame said looking at Miroku. Rin saw what Ayame was looking at and raised her eyebrows.

"Miroku...are you alright...?" Ayame asked helping him sit up. Rin caught his wavering hand and steadied him.

"Yes, my dear Ayame...well you know...my wife and your mate..roughed me up..." Miroku said as if were completely normal.

"I see...but you deserved it." Ayame said and helped him stand.

"Yes." Miroku agreed and held out both his hands.

"Breakfast ladies?" Miroku asked.

Ayame rolled her eyes and took his hand. Rin smiled awkwardly and took his hand.

'These people are funny...but they are sure bound to each other...' Rin thought as she smiled at Miroku and Ayame.

"For a pervert...he sure is always lucky with the girls..." Inuyasha hollered as Miroku entered with the women.

"Ayame...?" Kouga asked shocked.

Ayame laughed and went to sit with Kouga. Inuyasha was seated with Kagome and Kaede, who smiled at Rin. Sesshoumaru looked up to see Rin.

_My mate..._

Miroku lead Rin to Sesshoumaru and he went sat on the other side where Sango looked pissed at him.

Rin took a moment to sit next to Sesshoumaru. She seated herself and looked up to find literally everybody staring at her.

"So lets start..." Kouga said.

"Yeah..." Everybody chorused.

Rin stuffed her mouth with the eggs. She stopped in the middle as her eyes went wide.

Kagome looked at Rin with concern.

Rin noticed this and smiled. She took another spoon.

She looked down at her lap. Sesshoumaru had his hand over hers.

She looked up again and stuffed her mouth. She took his hands in hers.

Sesshoumaru looked at her.

Rin looked at him. She pulled his hand over her belly and tangled his hands with hers.

She looked at Sesshoumaru.

_I remember you, my mate..._

A/n: So…enjoyed the fic? I know its light hearted this time…wanted it to be light hearted and full of love for my readers...c'mon I must slow down before I give u all guys another heart attack…rite? Hahaha…c'mon…review…huh?


End file.
